WINGS
by aftajunya
Summary: Dia memiliki sayap yang akan selalu menjaganya dan dia memiliki beban untuk selalu menjaganya... itu rahasianya. Yunjae couple again... Happy read. END!
1. Chapter 1

_**i just own the plot..**_

_**So happy read guys ^^**_

**One Step**

Dedaunan mulai menguning dimusim gugur ini. Perlahan-lahan daun itu mulai turun jatuh dari dahannya, meningggalkan dahan, dan teriup angin. Dedaunan pun jatuh perlahan ke tanah.  
Srekk~~

Suara langkah kaki yang berrgesek dengan dedaunan yang ada diatas tanah atau rumput yang kering. Matahari yang menghangat dan suasanan yang sangat nyaman mengelilingi seperti ada sebuah selimut hangat memeluk tubuh.

Namja bermata seperti elang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Pandangan matanya tajam, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama kau akan menemukan sebuah keredupan didalamnya. Ia berjalan pelan dengan pakaian rapi tampak seperti seorang pria yang sangat tampan, dan berkelas. Jasnya bermerek salah satu jas termahal, sepatunya mengkilap, dan tatan ramputnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan namun terkesan sangat berbeda untuknya. Membuatnya lebih terlihat sangat tampan daripada pria lainnya yang berada didekatnya. Aura yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya sangat berbeda seakan sangat terlihat mengintimidasi bagi oranglain.

#End of author pov

.

kehidupan itu tidak selamanya sempurna. Bahkan tidak ada kehidupan yang sempurna cinderella saja harus menjadi upik abu dulu untuk bertemu dengan pangeran. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan upik abu seperti ciderella untuk bertemu pangeran jika aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeranku karena ibuku. "Hihihihi..." Aku jadi tersenyum tidak jelas jika membayangkan dirinya. Dan aku disini menunggunya ini sudah menunjukkan puku1 12.30 malam KST. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga belum kembali?

"Dari mana saja, Yunho hyung?" Ku tatap sosok yang selama ini ada disisiku sejak aku berusia 3 tahun. Saat aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa didunia ini. Saat aku hanya mengerti jika dunia itu selalu indah, dan tidak kejam. Ia selalu ada berada disisiku.

Sosok itu menjerapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kornea matanya. Aku dapat membaca gerak-geriknya "Aku banyak perkejaan,boojae." Ia berjalan pelan melewati ku yang baru saja berbicara dengannya, masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku berbicara padamu,hyung." Ucap ku sambil melipat tangan didada, masih berdiri ditempat tak menggerakkan tubuh ku, bahkan hanya untuk berpaling menatapnya. Aku menatap dinding berwarna putih itu, pikiran ku entah berada dimana sekarang.

.

Aku dapat merasakan ia menarik selimut, membaringan tubuhnya, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit kamar. Matanya terus mentap langit-langit kamarnya, sampai sepasang tangan ku memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat. Ia hanya diam walapun aku tahu ia selalu suka. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya.

"Jangan menghindar saat aku berbicara padamu. Jangan tidak memperdulikanku. Jangan membuatku khawatir, dan jangan pernah tidak memperdulikanku." Aku sangat takut jika kehilangannya, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika tanpanya. Aku akan selalu seperti ini bergantung dengannya.

Yunho diam seketika, aku sadar hampir seminggu ini ia selalu menghindari diriku yang selalu berada disisinya saat ia berusia 7 tahun. "Iya, maafkan aku." Ia membalas memelukku.

Aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat "Tidurlah."

Ia memeluk ku sangat erat, lalu mengecup kening ku perlahan. "Baik, ibu ratu." Ucapnya.

**wings**

Aku menatap kedua sosok namja yang selalu mengisi setiap saat dalam hidupku. Satu sosok yang selalu melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri, dan satu sosok lagi yang selalu membuatku merasa jika aku akan selalu bahagia. Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat ku cintai dengan seluruh jiwaku.  
Aku tersenyum lebar menatap seseorang pria kecil yang selalu membuat ku tersenyum saat melihat tingkahnya. "Minnie, sini biar eomma yang menyuapi minnie. Lihat, nanti baju minnie kotor."

Changmin menarik piring makannya menjauh dariku. "Shillo, minnie bica cendili." Ia kembali menyendok makanannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, anak ini memang keras kepala sama seperti seorang namja yang ada didapanku, dan perilakunya tidak terlalu berbeda. Bahkan nasi yang dimakannya berserakkan mengotori meja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" Tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Pasangkan dasiku." Ia berjalan mengemutar setengah lingkaran untuk menggapaiku.

Aku mengaikatkan kedua sisi dari dasi itu dan mulai menyimpulnya, lalu menarik bagian yang besar keatas dan sisi bagian kecil dibelakangnya kebawah. "Sudah! kau bertambah tampan hyung puluhan kali lipat." Setiap aku berkata seperti itu ia akan selalu mengelus kepalaku.

"Sudah, kita akan terlambat." Yunho menatap arlojinya. "Minnie. Ayo, kau ingin terlambat ke TK?"

Minnie menatap kami berdua dengan mata polosnya. Ia benar-benar seorang malaikat kecil bagi ku dan yunho hyung. Kami selalu bersama sejak kejadian itu menimpa kami 4 tahun yang lalu, saat changmin berusia hanya beberapa bulan. Yunho hyung mengangkat changmin dan mengendongnya kedalam dekapannya, lalu menyatukan jemari kami. Terlalu pahit untuk mengenangnya.

.

Yunho hyung memberhentikan mobilnya didepan universitasku, semua bisa sampai seperti ini berkat dirinya. Walau kadang aku merasa aku tidak pantas dengannya, tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarganya, aku selalu menjadi orang yang selalu membuatnya susah dan menuntut segala hal darinya tapi kenapa ia harus begitu sabar menghadapiku?  
Ia menatapku sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya. "Langsung pulang, jangan berpergian dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Kasihan minnie jika selalu harus dititipkan kerumah junsu, walapun ada kyuhyun disana." Nasehatnya lebih terdengar seperti nasehat seorang appa kebanding hyung untukku.

"Jika tidak ada pelajaran tambahan aku akan segera pulang. Apa yang ingin, hyung makan nanti malam?" Aku bertanya dengan atusias. Aku hanya berusaha mengalihkan semua pembicaraan ini. Aku benci satu hal yaitu jika hyungku sudah melarangku bergaul dengan oranglain

Yunho hyung tampak seperti perpikir. Kalian tahu ia terlihat sangat tampan, dan banyak wanita yang selalu datang mencoba mencari perhatiannya, bahkan ada yang datang ke rumah kami hanya untuk mencarinya tapi setelah itu wanita itu tidak akan pernah tampak lagi. "Apa saja."Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah,hyung." Ia mengecup dahiku sebelum aku turun dari mobilnya, hal itu sudah biasa ia lakukan dan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar. "Sampai jumpa dirumah,hyung." Ucapku setelah turun dari mobilnya, "Hati-hati." Mobil itu bergerak meninggalkan ku.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku berjalan pelan kearah kelas ku pagi ini. Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk dibangku urutan paling belakang. Hari ini akan membosankan saat aku melihat bangku yang biasa ditempati junsu dan kibum sudah kosong.

.

"Aku pulang..." Ku buka sepatuku dan langsung menuju dapur. Ku buka kulkas. Mengambil air, dan menengguknya sebanyak yang aku bisa. Setelah itu aku menarik kursi kecil, lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sangat larut,boojae?" Tanya yunho hyung sambil merangkul leher ku dari belakang, terasa sangat nyaman. "Lain kali, kau harus memberitahu jika pulang larut. Kasihan minnie sampai tertidur saat aku menjemputnya."

"Mianhae, tadi aku bimbingan untuk skripsi, aku sampai lupa waktu." Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kasihan minnie ia bahkan belum tahu apapun. "Ini sangat melelahkan,hyung." Aku mengusap lengannya yang masih melingkar disekeliling leherku. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini sejak kami bersama. Ia selalu menjagaku, memanjaku, bahkan selalu ada kapan saja untukku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Ya, kau terlihat lelah." Ia meletakkan dagunya diatas bahuku.

Aku hanya memandang kosong kearah lurus didepanku. Hyungku sangat unik, ia bahkan rela berkerja apapun untuk aku dan minnie. Kami beruntung milikinya. Ia bahkan hingga harus menjual organ tubuhnya demi mengobati minnie, kami pernah berada disaat yang paling sulit untuk mencapai keadaan yang sekarang ini. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali hanya memberinya semangat, dan berada disisinya apapun yang terjadi. "Wea? Hyung memiliki masalah?"

"Aniyo." Yunho hyung merenggangkan dekapannya.

Aku menghembuskan napas ku perlahan. "Hari ini rasanya sangat melelahkan. Padahal masih bab awal." Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, mengingat hari ini betapa melelahkannya bimbingan hari ini.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu,boojae." Yunho hyung mendekapku erat, bahkan sangat erat.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu,hyung." Hanya ia yang aku miliki dan hari ini ia terlihat sangat aneh.

Aku memperhatikan minnie yang sedang mewarnai diatas karpet diruang tengah. Ia tidak ingin aku menganggunya, dan aku menatap siwon sekilas. Ia berada didepanku sekarang sedang meneliti hasil bab kedua dari skripsiku. Sedikit demi sedikit beban ku mulai terangkat, dan besok aku bisa menyerahkan pada pembimbingku.

"Ini sudah benar semuanya, kau bisa melanjutkannya joongie."

"Ya." Jawabku tergagap. Aku sampai lupa dengannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan minnie. "Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan."

"Gwenchana... Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Apa kau ingin makan malam diluar? Aku akan meneraktirmu."

Minnie langsung meletakkan crayonnya, dan berjalan pelan kesamping siwon hyung. Pembimbing skripsiku. "Ahjucci, minnie ikut." Kebiasaan changmin selalu mudah tertarik dengan makanan. Ia bahkan pernah berkelahi dengan teman TKnya hanya karena makan siangnya diambil temannya. Anak itu bahkan menangis saat minnie memukulnya, tapi anehnya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kyuhyun mungkin karena ia selalu bersama setiap saat.

"Iya, minnie akan ikut. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkan minnie." Siwon tersenyum lebar kearah changmin. Kasihan siwon harus tertipu wajah polos minnie. Aku hanya dapat menghembuskan napas tanda berduka.

"Ahjucci, saranghae." Minnie tersenyum lebar, seperti iblis kecil berwajah malaikat.

.

Jadi disinilah kami sekarang berada, disebuh restoran jepang. Changmin sedang mencoba memakai sumpitnya, mengambil sushi dengan susah payah. Terlihat sangat lucu sekali. Kedua matanya nyaris tertutup dan nampak dahinya yang berkerut setiap kali ia tidak bisa mengambil sushinya, lalu pipinya mengembung karena kesal.

"Minnie. Sini biar eomma suapi."

Changmin menatap ku sekilas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap sushi yang menjadi musuhnya sekarang. "Shillo,minnie bisa." Jawabnya lagi, masih terus berusaha memegang sumpitnya dengan benar. Berusaha mencoba meniru siwon yang mengambil sushi itu begitu gampangnya dengan sumpitnya.

"Minnie, sangat aktif."

"Dia lebih terlihat sangat menjengkelkan." Aku menatap changmin sekilas. "Lihat, dia bahkan sangat menjengkelkan. Iblis berwajah malaikat." Aku mendegus dan tertawa kecil diakhirnya.

"Minnie itu anak yang pintar,joongie." Tampak siwon meletakkan sumpitnya. "Dimana kedua orangtua kalian,joongie? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka satu kalipun, wajah kalian bertiga juga berbeda."

Aku membeku mendengar ucapan siwon hyung. Ini sudah masuk hampir dua bulan sejak ia kerumah untuk membimbingku, bukan karena hal lain. Hanya saja kasihan minnie jika harus selalu terabaikan sendiri. "Eomma,appa sudah meninggal sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Bersama dengan kedua orangtua minnie. Pesawat mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat itu." Aku menarik napas perlahan. "Dan sejak saat itu minnie memanggilku eomma dan yunho hyung dengan sebutan appa." Aku memperhatikan minnie sekilas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap siwon hyung penuh penyesalan. Mungkin, jika sekarang tidak terlalu menyakitkan seperti dulu. Itu yang terbaik bagi eomma, dan appa aku rasa..

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Biasa saja hyung. Itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Kami semua sekarang baik-baik,saja. Ada yunho hyung, dan minnie." Ucapku sambil tertawa. "Soal wajah kami yang tidak mirip itu karena kami bukan saudara sedarah. Saat kedua orangtua kami menikah eomma membawaku dan appa membawa yunho hyung. Umurnku masih sangat kecil saat itu sekitar 3 tahunan, sedangkan minnie merupakan anak dari kenalan appa dan eomma." Aku melirik changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya. "Selama ini yunho hyung yang selalu menuhi semua kebutuhan ku dan minnie. Dia selalu menjadi malaikat kami. Lain kali akan aku kenalkan dengan yunho hyung, selama ini hyung tidak pernah bertemu dengannya kan."

"Mungkin, lain kali bisa." Siwon hyung selalu menjadi tempat yang baik untuk berbagi, ia dosen yang sangat muda dan tampan.

Aku mengambil tisu, dan mengelap changmin dari pipi,bibir, serta dagunya. Bahkan sausnya mengitori bajunya. "Sudah selesai?" Tanyaku. Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang peunh dengan saus. "Ayo, kita cuci tangan." Aku menggendong changmin untuk membersihkan tangannya. "Hyung, aku permisi sebentar."

"Ya."

Aku berjalan pelan sambil mengendong changmin. Masuk kedalam toilet pria, lalu mendirikan changmin diatas westafel, memutar krannya. "Minnie,cuci tangannya." Changmin selalu terbiasa melakukan semuanya sedirian tanpa meminta tolong, dia selalu seperti itu.

Brukk...

Aku diam, lalu membalikkan tubuhku kearah suara berasal. Tubuhku membeku seketika. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan changmin menarik bajuku,ia terus menariknya tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak terlalu shock. Itu benar yunho hyung. Dia bersama seorang wanita didalam toilet pria. Wanita itu bahkan hanya memakai gaun yang sangat tipis dan terlalu pendek.  
Yunho hyung menatapku, melihat langsung ke dalam mataku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menarik changmin, mendekapnya di pelukanku, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Melupakan jika aku mempunyai hyung sepertinya untuk hari ini saja. Aku membencinya...

.

#END of jaejoong POV

Changmin duduk menatap eommanya yang masih terus melamun diberanda kamar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan dengan langkah kecilnya menuju kamarnya. Kaki kecilnya bergerak pelan dengan susah. Ia mendorong pintu kamar dengan seluruh tenagan yang dimilikinya, mata kecilnya mencari keberadaan appanya, dan ia menemukan sosok itu sedang duduk diatas karpet kamarnya. Dengan perlahan changmin berjalan kearah appanyanya, lalu membaringkan tubuhh mungilnya dipangkuan appanya.

"Appa." Changmin manarik pelan kaos berwarna hitam yang dipakai hyung tertuanya, yang sudah dianggapnya bagai appanya.

Sosok itu tersentak dari lamunanya lalu menatap changmin dengan mata elangnya. "Wea,minnie?" Ia menarik tubuh changmin lalu menduduknya diatas paha kanannya dan memeluk changmin. "Minnie mengantuk?" Tanyanya.

"Ani." Jawab changmin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?"

Changmin menatap hyungnya, "Appa beltengkal dengan Eomma?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Yunho diam mendengar ucapan changmin. Anak kecil ini akan selalu mengetahui jika ia dan jaejoong memiliki masalah. Terlalu susah untuk membuat jaejoong mengerti keadaannya. Apa lagi untuk sosok minnie. "Aniyo. Minnie tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Appa baik-baik saja dengan eomma." Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi eomma celalu diam. Minnie jadi kecepian."

Yunho mengelus kepala changmin perlahan. "Eomma sedang banyak pikiran. Jangan menganggunya,nde." Nasehat yunho. Walaupun ia tahu penyebab utama dongsaengnya seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Semua salahnya dan salah jaejoong tidak seharusnya jaejoong bersamanya dan tidak seharusnya semua jadi seperti benang kusut yang sulit untuk diluruskan kembali. "Ayo, malam ini tidur dengan appa." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dengan changmin digendongannya.

**wings**

Mianhae karena ngepost FF baru lagi, soalnya lagi gk ada ide buat nerusin ALL NEW  
HIks hiks...

Happy read ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho mengelus kepala changmin perlahan. "Eomma sedang banyak pikiran. Jangan menganggunya,nde." Nasehat yunho. Walaupun ia tahu penyebab utama dongsaengnya seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Semua salahnya dan salah jaejoong tidak seharusnya jaejoong bersamanya dan tidak seharusnya semua jadi seperti benang kusut yang sulit untuk diluruskan kembali. "Ayo, malam ini tidur dengan appa." Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dengan changmin digendongannya.

**wings**

My

.

.

.

_Kedua namja itu berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Napas mereka sudah tidak teratur kembali. Apa lagi dengan seseorang namja yang harus menggendong bayi yang berusia hanya beberapa bulan didalam dekapannya._

_Napas keduanya begitu sesak, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kuatnya akibat harus berlari disepanjang koridor pada sore hari yang seharusnya menjadi sore hari indah ini. Anak kecil yang ada didalam gendongan salah satunya itu terus menangis dengan kencangnya. Bukan karena udara panas, ini sudah mulai musim semi udara mendingin, bukan karena rasa tidak nyaman karena pakaian yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, bukan karena rasa haus yang mendera namun lebih karena perasaan tidak nyaman pada perasaan bayi itu. Anak kecil sangat mudah merasakan sesuatu hal yang terjadi padanya walaupun ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada kehidupannya. _

"_Sebuah pesawat penerbangan swasta mengalami kecelakaan ketika melakukan pendaratan, dan saat ini menurut kabar dari lokasi kejadian dinyatakan begitu banyak penumpang yang harus kehilangan nyawanya. Salah satunya keluarga besar dari pemilik perusahaan ternama di korea, dan korban yang selamat telah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat._"

_Keduanya saling menatap tak percaya sebelum salah satu dari keduanya kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Sosok satu lagi bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikirannya kosong saat ini. Ia bahkan ingin menangis menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila jika ia bisa tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orang yang menjadi tangungjawabnya?Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir. _

_Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam saat mengetahui jika kedua orangtuanya telah pergi dan seperti ini lah mereka sekarang. Saling bertimpuh satu sama lain, mencoba mencari kekuatan, dan berusaha saling melindungi satu sama lain. _

"Eomma...!" Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dengan butiran keringan yang membasahi tubuhnya, kepalanya pusing dan perasaannya kacau saat ini.

Cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba hidup itu membuat pandangannya kabur seketika sampai ia butuh beberapa menit untuk membuat kedua matanya menjadi nyaman dengan sorot lampu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Yunho duduk dipinggir ranjang jaejoong dengan jantung yang memompa begitu cepat hingga membuat napasnya sedikit sulit untuk dihirupnya. "Kau bermimpi buruk lagi,boojae?" Yunho memberikan segelas air yang diambilnya diatas nakas lalu memberikannya pada yunho.

Dengan sekali teguk jaejoong menghabiskan air itu, rasanya sedikit lebih baik sekarang. "Aku melihat hal itu kembali. Aku rindu eomma dan appa." Tangis jaejoong pecah malam itu. Mimpi itu terus mengikutinya setiap saat, bayangan itu seakan ingin menerkamnya, dan hingga saat ini tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kejadian meyedihkan itu.

Yunho memeluk tubuh jaejoong, membiarkan namja itu menangis sepuasnya, mungkin ini akan sulit dilupakan jika kau memiliki ingatan fotograpi. Dimana setiap ingatan itu bagaikan foto yang terus lengket dengan kuatnya dipikiranmu. Sejak saat itu yunho selalu lebih memperhatikan jaejoong. "Aku disini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mianhae..." ia mengelus punggung jaejoong berharap hal itu bisa membuat jaejoong lebih baik. "Eomma dan appa sudah bahagia disana. Jangan mengingat hal itu lagi."

"Hikksss... eomma, hikkksss... bogoshipoyo.."

"Kau ingin hyung buatkan coklat hangat,boojae?" Tanya yunho. Biasanya coklat itu baik untuk membuat perasaan menjadi lebih nyaman dan sangat baik untuk mengatur emosi. Yunho memperhatikan jaejoong tapi jaejoong sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. "Boojae, tunggu disini sebentar ya." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya, namun jaejoong kembali terisak.

"Hyung, jangan pergi."

"Hyung hanya kedapur,boo."

"ANDWE...!"

"Baiklah." Yunho duduk kembali diatas ranjang jaejoong sambil memeluk jaejoong. "Hyung tidak akan pergi dari sini." Ucap yunho dengan pasrah. "Bagaimana jika aku benar pergi dan tidak kembali siapa yang akan menjagamu dan minnie?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintah olah yunho. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu hingga dapat bertbicara seperti itu.

"Yunho hyung tidak akan pergi." Jawab jaejoong pelan.

"Bukan kah kita semua pasti mati tanpa tahu kapan dan dimana."

"Hikks..." Jaejoong kembali terisak pelan. "Aku akan pergi menyusul hyung dengan minnie. Hikss... Hyung boleh pergi dan tidur dengan wanita mana saja tapi jangan tinggalkan aku dan minnie. Aku tidak akan marah bahkan jika mereka datang kemari seperti waktu itu. Aku akan membukan pintu untuk mereka dan tersenyum manis. Asala hyung tetap disini." Jaejoong memeluk yunho dengan kuatnya. Dia tidak akan bertindak macam-macam lagi sama seperti waktu itu. Bahkan kejadian itu begitu mudah untuk muncul didalam benaknya.

_Ting...Tongg..._

"_Nuguseyo?" _

_Ting..Tong..._

"_Ya, tunggu sebentar." Jawabnya lalu sedikit berlari kecil dari dapur setelah membuatkan tiga botol susu untu sepasang anak kecil yang sedang asiknya berbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur lipat sambil menonton film kartun. Tangannya memutar gagang pintu apartemen mereka dan tampaklah seorang ahjumma yang cukup cantik diusianya yang sekitar menuju 40 tahunan dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya. "Maaf, mancari siapa?" Tanyanya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menatap ahjuma itu dengan sinis._

"_Saya, han yejin. Benarkah ini kediaman jung yunho. Saya ingin bertemu dengan jung yunho."_

"_Ada keperluan apa dnegan hyung saya?"_

"_Ah, kau ternyata adiknya jung yunho." Yeoja itu semakin tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa sebab yang pasti ia menarik rambut jaejoong yang sepanjang bahu itu. "Kau yang membuat anakku jadi seperti ini. Kau harus merasakannya."_

"_Apppoee... Ya! Ahjumma, lepaskan." Teriak jaejoong berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari tangah ahjumma gila. "Lepaskan..! Aku bisa menuntutmu karena berbuat kasar." Jaejoong menarik tangan ahjumma itu dari rambutnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tertarik dengan tangan ahjumna gila didepannya._

"_Kau.. Seharusnya aku yang menuntutmu dan oppamu si yunho itu. Dia sudah membuat anakku depresi berat." Teriak ahjumma itu menggema di apartemen jaejoong. _

_Dua anak kecil yang sedang asik menonton televisi itu langsung datang menghampiri jaejoong yang sekarang sedang tarik menarik rambut dengan sang ahjumma. "Eomma...!" Teriak changmin sambil menangis diikuti kyuhyun yang juga menangis. _

"_Ya! Kau membuat mereka menangis tau... Dasar ahjumma gila." Jaejoong sekarang benar-benar marah karena perbuatan ahjumma itu kedua anaknya menjadi menangis. Jaejoong menarik tangan ahjuma itu dari kepalanya dan dengan kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dia balas menyerang ahjumma itu, hingga sebuah benda hangat menebus perutnya... Kecil dan membuatnya berdarah._

"_Kau rasakan itu. Katakan pada yunho jika dia bisa mengambil putriku maka aku juga bisa mengambil apa yang dia miliki." Bisik ahjuma itu pada jaejoong._

_Yang terakhir jaejoong ingat adalah changmin dan kyuhyun yang menangis dan seorang wanita gila yang membuatnya berdarah. Sejak saat itu jaejoong sangat anti jika ada yang yeoja yang berdekatan dengan yunho walaupun wajahnya datar-datar saja, namun hatinya terluka._

Yunho mengusap punggung jaejoong dengan lengan kanannya, dia berbaring disamping jaejoong, mendekap tubuh itu yang baru berhenti menangis sekitar satu jam yang lalu. "Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana aku saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengontro emosiku, Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tidak sekuat dirinya tapi aku mencintaimu begitu juga dengannya. Kami akan melindungimu, menjagamu, dan selalu mencintaimu."

"Yunho hyung..." igau jaejoong.

"Ya, aku disini." Bisik yunho ditelinga jaejoong hingga tubuh itu kembali tenang. "Setiap kali bertengkar kenapa selalu berakhir dengan aku yang mengalah? Aku memang takkan pernah bisa menang darimu." Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya.

.

.

.

"Eomma... Appa...Hiksss...hikss... Eomma!" Teriakan changmin bagaikan weaker yang membangunkan dipagi hari. Bagaimana tidak saat si kecil itu membuka kedua matanya ia tidak menemukan salah satu kedua orangtuanya. Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena berguling-guling dan membuat dahinya dihadiahi warna biru keunguan. "Eomma..." Teriaknya yang semakin memekan telinga.

Jaejoong berlari dari dapur, membuka dengan kasar kamar changmin namun box babinya yang itu kosong. "Mungkin dikamar yunho hyung." Batinnya lalu berlari kearah kamar yunho dan benar saja changmin berada dibawah dengan dahi yang membiru dan tangis yang mengelegar. "Cup..cup..." Jaejoong mendekati changmin yang masih terus menangis.

"Eom...ma..." Isak changmin yang tangisnya sudah mulai memelan karena melihat jaejoong didepannya. Tangannya mengapai-gapai kearah jaejoong. Jaejoong menyetaran tingginya dengan changmin dan changmin langsung mendekapnya, menaruh dirinya didada jaejoong. "Appoo... Eomma, appo!"

Jaejoong mengangkat changmin dalam dekapannya dan mengelus punggung changmin perlahan. Membawa changmin keluar dari kamar yunho menuju ruang tamu yang ada dilantai satu, lantai dua apartemen mereka hanya ada 3 kamar dan satu ruang santai. Ia mengambil kotak obat lalu menaruhnya diatas sofan setelah duduk disofa itu bersama changmin yang duduk dipangkuannya. "Mianhae.." Ucap jaejoong lalu menghembus dahi changmin yang memar. "Appo?"

"Appo...hiks..hiks.."

"Eomma berikan krim dulu ya, minnie tahan,ya. Biar cepet sembuh." Ujar jaejoong sambil membuka kotak obatnya dan mengambil krim yang diperlukannya, kemudian menempelkan krim itu diatas memar changmin. "Tadah, selesai."

Rasa dingin yang pertama kali dirasa oleh changmin saat krim itu menghiasi dahinya. "Eomma, susu minnie..." Katanya sambil menempelkan tubuh kecilnya pada dada jaejoong. Anak itu selalu seperti itu, setiap ia haus ia akan menepelkan wajahnya pada dada jaejoong. Mungkin karena anak kecil merasa nyaman didada eommanya.

"Kajja kita buat susu minnie." Jaejoong mengendong changmin seperti ibu koala yang menggendong anaknya. Jaejoong mengambil botol susu changmin, membukanya, lalu menuang bubuk susu kedalamnya dan menuang air hangat kedalam botol itu. Jaejoong meletakkan changmin diatas kursi kecilnya yang lumayan tinggi itu dengan sebuah botol susu yang sedang di minum changmin.

Changmin dengan damainya duduk diatas kursinya lalu menyusu melui dotnya sementara jaejoong membuat sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Ia memotong-motonng sayuran untuk bahan nasi gorengnya lalu mengambil khimci dari dalam lemari pendingin. Menuang nasi kedalam penggorengan setelah sebelumnya ia meracik bumbu-bumbun itu didalam penggorengan kemudian khimci. Aroma nasi goreng itu memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah itu dalam sekejapnya.

"Minnie." Jaejoong berdiri didepa changmin yang sudah selesai meminum susunya. "Bisa bangunkan appa?" Tanya jaejoong dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh changmin. Jaejoong menurunkan changmin dari kursinya lalu changmin berlari meninggalkan jaejoong dengan semangatnya. Anak itu selalu semangat dengan appa saja yang berhubungan dengan appanya. Kaki kecilnya manaiki anak tangga perlahan dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada pembatas tangga. Mungkin dulu jaejoong dan yunho sempat khawatir dengan changmin yang suka sekali menaiki tangga, namun lama kelamaan keduanya menjadi terbiasa karena changmin hanya menaiki tangga jika moodnya sedang bagus dan dia akan selalu meminta yunho atau jaejoong untuk menggendongnya setiap menuruni tangga.

"Appa...!" Tariak changmin yang membahana diseluruh penjuru kediaman keluarga jung. "APPA... ILLONNAaaa..." Changmin naik keatas tubuh yunho lalu dengan tanpa berdosanya dan ia melompat-lompat diatas tubuh namja yang dianggapnya sebagai appanya itu sekuat tenaganya.

"HUUUKKKKK!" Yunho terbatuk karena perbuatan changmin. "Minnie, jangan melompat-lompat." Perintah yunho dan langsung membuat changmin diam duduk diatas punggung yunho.

"Appa.." Changmin turun dari punggung yunho dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping yunho dengan wajahnya yang menatap kagum appanya. "Appa, ilona. Kata eomma minnie diculuh bagunkan appa."

"Iya, appa bangun." Yunho bangun dari tidurnya. "Minnie sudah minum susu?" Tanya yunho dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

Namja kecil itu mengikuti gerakkan yunho, ikut bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu merangkak dan duduk diatas paha yunho. "Cudah appa."

"Kalau begitu kita mandi ya.."

"Acccikkk.. mandi." Jawab changmin girang lalu memeluk yunho karena yunho mengangkatnya dan membawa changmin ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Keduanya membutuhkan waktu mandi yang cukup lama karena yunho memang butuh waktu lama untuk mandi sedangkan changmin butuh waktu lama untuk bermain dengan busa dan bebek karetnya serta kapal-kapalan yang selalu dibawanya ketika mandi.

Yunho mengambil baju yang akan digunakannya untuk ke kantor hari ini, setelah selesai memakaikan changmin seragamnya, dan membuat namja kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya itu terlihat sangat tampan. Yunho mengambil kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna abu-abu dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang begitu serasi dengan dasi hitamnya. Ia memakai kemejanya yang menampakkan tubuh ateletisnya serta kulit tannya yang begitu pas dengan dirinya. Setelah selesai dengan dirinya kecuali dasi yang tidak dapat dipakainya sendiri, yunho membawa changmin dalam gendongannya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan mereka.

"Eomma..." Changmin berlari setelah turun dari gendongan yunho memeluk kaki jaejoong karena tingginya yang masih hanya sebatas paha jaejoong.

"Anak eomma sudah wangin dan tampan ternyata." Jejoong membawa changmin dalam dekapannya lalu mendudukkan changmin diatas pahanya untuk menyuapi changmin sarapan. "Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah jadi minnie akan ku jemput,hyung."

"Ehmm, itu lebih baik dari pada minnie dititipkan di rumah junsu bersama kyuhyun."

Changmin mentap kedua orang yang menjadi eomma dan appanya bergantian, saat mendengarkan nama kyuhyun disebut. Wajar saja, changmin itu anak yang jenius diusianya yang masih tiga tahun dengan cara berbicara yang walaupun masih belum benar dia sudah masuk ke salah satu TK terkenal di korea. "iya, dan lebih baik hyung langsung pulang begitu pulang dari kantor. Aku tidak ingin ada wanita yang datang ke apartemen kita seperti dulu. Dan aku tidak ingin pindah **tempat tinggal** juga." Jaejoong memberikan penekanan pada kata tempat tinggal.

Yunho dengan susah menelan makananannya, ia mengambil segelas susu dan langsung meneguknya. Yunho jadi teringat mereka pernah sampai tiga kali harus berpindah-pindah apartemen karena sesuatu masalah, sebelum akhirnya ia berkerja di sebuah perusahaan milik kelurga GO. "iya." Jawabnya singkat. Selanjutnya acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dengan diam. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari ketiganya.

Jaejoong memasukkan makan siang changmin kedalam tasnya dan meletakkan makan siang bagi hyungnya. Setelah itu yunho sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah dasi yang mengantung di tangannya sedangkan changmin duduk manis menikmati potongan buah sebagai pencuci mulut setelah sarapannya yang lengkap tadi. "Pasangkan." Ucap yunho sambil memberikan dasinya pada jaejoong.

"Hyung harus belajar memakai dasi sendiri. Aku tidak selamanya berada disamping hyung. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan memakaikan hyung dasi?" Jaejoong memasangkan dasi yunho dengan rapinya.

Yunho memperhatikan jaejoong, wajar saja ia lebih tinggi daripada dongsaengnya ini. 'Apa yang akan ku lakukan jika tanpamu?' Yunho mikirkan hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan itu. Matanya terus mempehatikan seseorang yang selalu berada didepannya dengan pandangan mata yang sendu.

"Hyung ku memang tampan." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk dasi yunho lalu pergi ketempat changmin, mengangkat changmin dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya membersihkan changmin yang telah selesai memakan buahnya dengan tisu basah. "Minnie, jangan nakal di sekolah ya."

"Ne, eomma." Jawab changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya lalu memeluk leher jaejoong.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya memperhatikan jaejoong yang sedang sibuk dengan perlengkapan changmin. 'Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu. Atau meninggalkanmu. Atau menjauh. Lebih baik kita seperti ini. Mungkin.' Pikiran yunho kacau pagi ini karena kejadian dengan wanita kemarin malam itu.

.

.

.

Semua anak yang berada dikelas itu memenuhi meja yang sejak tadi menjadi tontonan "INI PUNYA MINNIE!" Changmin menghentakan tangannya diatas meja. Menatap tidak suka orang yang ada didepannya.

"Ani... Ini menjadi milikku." Ucap anak umur lima tahu yang ada didepan changmin yang sedang mengenggam bekal makan milik changmin. "Kita tukaran bekal."

"ANDWE! ITU MILIK MINNIE." Teriak changmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang changmin menahan tubuh kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Minnie baby, aniyo jangan berkelahi."

Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya dengan air mata yang mengenang dimata indahnya. "Itu eomma yang buat,kyu. Itu milik minnie!"

"KITA TUKARAN!" Anak itu memperhatikan changmin dan kyuhyun yang saling berbicara. Kedua tangannya mempetahankan bekal milik changmin sementara bekal milliknya terletak diatas meja kecil milik changmin dan kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap anak itu dengan tidak suka semantar kyuhyun menarik seragamnya, menahan tubuh changmin yang lebih kecil darinya. "Kyu lepas." Changmin menarik lengan kyuhyun dari baju seragamnya lalu berjalan mendekati anak yang telah merampas bekalnya. Hingga terjadi tarik menarik diantar keduanya. Anak itu melepaskan bekal milik changmin hingga membuat changmin terjatuh dengan bekal yang sudah berhamburan dilantai. Ia ingin menangis rasanya melihat makanan yang telah susah dibuat eommanya sejak pagi itu berakhir dilantai. "Eomma..." Ucapnya lirih lalu berdiri dan mendekati anak yang membuat bekalnya berhamburan.

"Kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu." Anak itu menuduh changmin.

Changmin mengambil kotak pinsil yang berada didekatnya dan dengan rasa kesal yang sudah memenuhi dirinya, ia mengangkat kotak pinsil beso itu dan langsung memukul kepala anak itu dengan kautnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Pletakkk!" Yang cukup keras disusul dengan tangisan yang memekakan telinga. Changmin memasang senyuman diwajahnya lalu kembali duduk diatas bangku kecilnya. Duduk diam disana.

Hwang songsaniem berlari memasuki kelasnya begitu mengetahui jika terjadi keributan dikelas yang diajarnya. Tadi saatnya makan siang untuk murid-murid dan baru kali ini selama ia mangajar ada muridnya yang membaut kerusuhan.

"Apa yang terjadi anak-anak?" Guru hwang langsung duduk dan berusaha menenangkan anak yang menagis itu. Ia mengusap punggung anak itu dan betapa terkejutnya Hwang songsaniem tadi saat melihat dahi salah satu anak muridnya tercetak warna merah yang cukup terang, lalu bekal yang berserakkan dilantai.

"Joohyung mengambil bekal milik minnie songsaniem." Jawab salah seorang anak.

"Lalu kenapa joohyun mennangis?"

"Minnie baby kesal dan memukul joohyung karena mengambil belak milik minnie baby." Kata kyuhyun dengan lanacarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan hwang songsaniem dan duduk disamping changmin yang hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun. "Minnie baby, jangan sedihnya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan kecil changmin dan mengenggamnya. Kedua mata changmin menatap kyuhyun lalu sedikit tersenyum tanpa merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah.

...wings...

Thanks for reviewnya :D

Ini masih TBC sampai saya mengetikkan kata **TAMAT** atau **THE END **jadi jangan takut ya sebisa mungkin saya akan melanjutkan fanfic saya ^^

Jika adda pertanyaan bisa PM saya  
biar saya jawab langsung hihihihihi

Bye..

"Happy dinner,guys"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Read :D  
RnR! Please!**

**Over more that mymaid...**

"Lalu kenapa joohyun mennangis?"

"Minnie baby kesal dan memukul joohyung karena mengambil belak milik minnie baby." Kata kyuhyun dengan lanacarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan hwang songsaniem dan duduk disamping changmin yang hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun. "Minnie baby, jangan sedihnya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan kecil changmin dan mengenggamnya. Kedua mata changmin menatap kyuhyun lalu sedikit tersenyum tanpa merasa telah melakukan hal yang salah.

**wings**

Namja kecil itu menatap sosok didepannya takut-takut. Napasnya tercekat saat ini, bahkan ia hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Semetara sosok didepannya menghela napas berkali-kali. Keduanya sedang duduk dalam diam di ruang keluarga sambil menunggu seseorang yang sejak tadi mereka nantikan. Sebenarnya namja kecil itu bahkan tidak ingin menunggu sosok itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertindak nakal melebihi batas. Bahkan sosok yang ada didepannya sama sekali tidak berbicara sepata katapun padanya sejak menjemputnya dari tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Namja kecil itu bahkan masih ingat bagaimana reaksi sosok yang menjadi eommanya itu beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Jaejoong memarkir asal mobil yang dibelikan oleh hyungnya untuknnya itu, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki TK tempat dimana changmin menimba ilmu. Wajahnya terkesan memunculkan kepanikkan. Bagaimna tidak jika wali murid dari anaknya menelphonenya dan mengatakan jika anak manisnya berkelahi dengan alassan makanan. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin menghantukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat namja kecil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya itu, seharusnya ia mengingatkan lagi pada minnienya untuk tidak berkelahi. _

_Namja kecil yang berada disamping songsaniemnya itu hanya mampu tertunduk saat eommanya sudah sampai di kelasnya dengan wajahnya sulit diartikan. Disana ada rasa kecewa dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu. "Eomma.." Ucapnya pelan terkesan berbisik._

_"Maaf, songsaniem." Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali. "Maaf, atas kelakuan changmin." Matanya memandang changmin yang sedang menunduk dengan perasaan khawatir yang mendominasi._

_"Ah, minnie eomma tidak perlu minta maaf ke saya." Kata songsaniem berusaha menghentikan rasa bersalah yang menghapiri ibu muda itu. "Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah changmin."_

_Jaejoong hanya memberikan senyum untuk menyatakan jika ia baik-baik saja, lalu jaejoong menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan changmin dan memeluk namja kecil itu. "Gwenchana minnie." Bisiknya ke telinga changmin lallu membawa changmin dalam gendongannya. "Bisakah kami pulang songsaniem?"_

_"Ya, tentu. Hanya saja changmin mendapatkan hukuman di skors selama 3 hari. Maafkan kami atas hukuman itu, saya tidak bisa meringankannya lagi." Kata songsaniem dengan rasa bersalah karena salah satu murid terpitarnya harus mendapatkan hukuman sementara itu bukan salah changmin seluruhnya._

_Lagi-lagi jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Gwenchana, songsaniem. Minnie juga jadi memiliki waktu dengan appanya lebih banyak. Sampai jumpa tiga hari kemudian songsaniem." _

_"Ne, hati-hati dijalan."_

_Jaejoong meninggalkan songsaniem dan TK itu menuju mobilnya. Ia mendudukkan changmin didalam mobil setelah memasangkan safetybeltnya lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melaju meninggalkan TK itu. Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya saling diam. _

Tanpa sadar air mata changmin mengalir membasahi pipi gembulnya. Sepanjang hidupnya baru kali ini eommanya mengacuhkannya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Bajunya sudah berganti menjadi baju rumah. Ia memakai kaos bergambar superman dan celana pendek. Keduanya duduk diatas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala namun tidak mereka perhatikan sama sekali.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk berbicara dengan changmin namun ini adalah hukuman unutk changmin. Kenakalannya kali ini sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengabaikan changmin yang sejak tadi menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.. Yunho juga sudah tahu akan hal ini.

_'Ingat boo... Abaikan minnie. Untuk kali ini saja.' Pesan yunho saat jaejoong menelphonnya tadi. 'Tunggu sampai aku selesai dari kantor.. Aku akan berusaha pulang lebih awal kali ini.'_

_'Tapi minnie..'_

_'Boojae. Jangan selalu memanjakannya.' Ucap yunho dengan kesal dan membuat jaejoong tidak mengubris sama sekali. 'Minnie, perlu diberikan pelajaran untuk kali ini. Sudah,ya! Aku tutup dulu.' _

"Aku pulang..." Yunho masukk kedalam apartemennya dan jaejoong langsung berada didepannya, mengambil tas kerja serta jas yang mengantung ditangannya tadi. Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong lalu tersenyum kepadanya.. "Minnie dimana?" Berbisik.

"Duduk diruang tamu dengan wajah menunduk dan menangis." Jaejoong sedih melihat changmin yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu kini sedih karena ide yunho untuk menghukumnya berlebihan. "Aku boleh berbicara dengan uri minnie?"

"Setelah aku selesai berbicara dengannya. Oke!"

"Hyung..." rengek jaejoong manja.

"Aniya." Yunho mengeleng. "Aku tidak suka penolakkan." Yunho menyentil dahi jaejoong pelan. "Sudah. Aku lapar ingin makan dan lagi tubuhku sangat lengket."

"Baik.. Aku akan masak. Pastikan tubuh hyung sudah wangi selesai aku memasak dan aku sudah bisa berbicara dengan minnie." Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan yunho begitu saja.

Yunho duduk disamping changmin yang masih sedikit terisak, ia mengelus surai hitam changmin perlahan dan membawa anak itu dalam dekapannya. "Minnie kenapa?" Tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Appa...Hueeekkkk..." Tangisnya pecah seketika hingga terdengar sampai ke telinga jaejoong yang sedang meletakkan perlengkapan yunho di kamar hyungnya itu.

"Cuppp... cupp..." Yunho berusaha menghentikan tangis changmin. "Minnie berhenti menangis,ya..! Atau appa tinggal saja." Ancam yunho dan hal itu berhasil membuat changmin berhenti menangis. Bagaimanapun dia sangat takut dengan appanya itu, sementara sang appa takut dengan eommanya, dan eommanya hanya takut pada hantu. *kekekekeke*

"App...paa... hiks... hiks..." isaknya. Pipi chabbynya sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata sekarang.

Yunho mentap changmin dan mengapus air mata anaknya itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Eomma bilanng minnie nakal hari ini. Benarkah itu?"

Changmin mengangguk sedikit. "Tapi minnie tidak salah appa."

"Jadi?" Tanya yunho ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dari mulut kecil anaknya. Namja itu benar-benar khawatir dengan changmin yang sedikit berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Anaknya ini bisa begitu nakal dan sanggup menyakiti orang yang membuatnya kesal tanpa terkecuali tapi untunya hal itu tidak terlalu berlaku untuk yunho dan jaejoong. Changmin anak yang penurut dan manis jika bersama mereka.

"Anak itu nakal. Dia mengganggu minnie dan kyunni. Dia mengambil bekal minnie dan memjantuhkannya. Minnie kesal. Minnie pukul dia, appa.. Karena membuat minnie marah." Jawab changmin dengan rasa kesal didadanya.

Yunho menarik pelan pipi changmin. "Minnieya~ bukannya appa pernah bilang jika minnie tidak boleh memukul oranglain?"

"Tapi minnie kesal, appa."

"Appa tahu minnie kesal dan ingin membalasnya tapi lihat eomma khawatir. Bagaimana jika anak itu memukul minnie lagi atau membuat minnie berdarah. Itu bisa membuat eomma dan appa pingsan karenanya." Yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Minnie janji tidak akan nakal lagi appa."

"Janji?" Yunho mengulurkan kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji dengan changmin. Keduanya saling mengaitkan jari mereka dan changmin memeluk appanya, meletakkan pelanya di bahu appanya itu. "Kajja kita mandi eomma sudah membuatkan makanan yang lezat untuk kita."

**wings**

"Namanya jung yunho. Kau menyukainya?"

Yeoja itu menatap appanya dengan bingung. Ia meletakkan foto itu di meja makannya."Weayo appa?" Tanyanya apa lagi setelah melihat appanya yang sibuk setiap saat itu tersenyum lebar setelah eomma mereka meninggal sejak yeoja itu lahir kedunia ini. Appanya jarang dirumah walaupun yeoja itu tahu apa yang sedang appanya lakukan diluar sana dan dengan siapa appanya setiap malam.

"Dia pegawai yang appa sukai. Walaupun baru berada di kantor kita selama 4 bulan tapi ntah mengapa appa menyukainya."

"Dan?" Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ara... Tidak kah kau tahu jung yunho itu pegawai terbaik yang pernah appa miliki dan dia pewaris jung corp yang dulu sempat berjaya namun sayang perusahaan itu sekarang milik kita karena suatu hal.."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengannya appa."

"Appa hanya ingin kau berdekatan denganya dan kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Appa!"

Mr. GO berdiri dari duduknya. "Appa tidak perduli besok datang ke kantor dan pergilah dengannya. Kau harus mengenalnya dan membuat dia jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu." Mr. GO pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya.

**wings**

Changmin tidur memeluk jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di dada eommanya, sementara yunho berada disampingnya menatap iri kearah namja kecil yang telah dianggaonya anak itu. Anak itu mudah sekali tertidur asalkan sudah meminum susunya dan memeluk eommanya.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya yunho yang tidur memeluk gulingnya menatap kearah jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus punggung changmin dan memperhatikan changmin yang sudah terlelap. "Sudah,hyung."

"Baguslah karena dia aku harus tidur seperti ini." Ucap yunho manyun. "Bagaimana kuliah mu,boo?"

"Siwon hyung membatuku dengan baik. Hyung?"

"Pekerjaan itu cukup menarik."

"Kenapa hyung berada diperusahaan itu? Padahal banyak perusahaan yang lebih baik yang menginginkan hyung berada diperusahaan mereka dan jabatan yang mereka berikan bahkan puluhan kali lebih baik dari perusahaan arasi itu." Kata jaejoong kesal. Hyungnya ini tidaj tertebak sama sekali.

Yunho menarik lengan kanan jaejoong yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengelus punggung changmin dan mengengamnya. "Hyung ada urusan diperusahaan itu. Kerja diperusahaan sangat membosankan."

"Jangan katakan jika hyung ingin kembali seperti dulu."

Yunho memasang senyum menawannya. "Kau sudah mengijikannya boo. Kau ingatkan." Yunho mengingatkan kembali jaejoong yang bahkan memberikannya ijin untuk berkerja seperti dulu lagi dan tidak keberaatan sama sekali jika ada banyak wanita yang datang mencarinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai jika hyung membawa wanita-wanita itu dan tidur dengan mereka. Jika hyung ingin hyung bisa melakukannya denganku." Jaejoong merasa napasnya tercekat saat mengatakan hal itu. Hal porno yang pertama kali muncul dari mulutnya. "Maksud ku hyung, aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku tidak suka hyung berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita itu! Dan aku tidak suka hyung menjadi mafia lagi."

Yunho memasang wajah beku saat jaejoong berkata yunho bisa melakukannya dengan jaejoong yang notabennya adalah adiknya jika dia menginginkan hal itu. "Kau mau aku melakukan hal itu denganmu,boo?" Tanya yunho seduktif dengan membuat lingkaran kecil dengan jarinya diatas tangan jaejoong bermaskud menggodanya.

Keringan membanjiri punggung jaejoong dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal porno sepertii itu pada hyungnya sendiri tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terucapkan dari bibirnyasendiri. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya tercekat.

Yunho mentap jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia bahkan baru sadar adik kecilnya mengajaknya bercinta. Ini yang terbaik sepanjang hidupnya dan rasanya semua rasa yang selama ini menyelimuti hatinya semakin menyakinkan dirinya jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda untuk adiknya ini. Yunho menarik changmin dari pelukkan jaejoong dan memposisikan changmin menjadi memeluk gulingnya. Ajaibnya changmin tidak terbangu sama sekali mungkin karena rasa lelahnya karena menangis tadi dan jaejoong yang mengabaikannya.

Jaejoong manatap kaku yunho yang memindahkan posisin changmin yang memeluk dirinya dan kini yunho sudah berada diatasnya menatap dirinya dengan mata musangnya. Yunho menndekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah jaejoong lalu mengelus kening jaejoong perlahan dan meenggecupnya perlahan. Turun kedua matanya, menyelusuri rahangnya dengan bibir hatinya, mengecup hidung mancung itu, dan memberikan kecupan dibibir jaejoong dengan perlahan. Memberikan hisapan pada bibir atas adiknya itu, perlahan menikamti rasa manis yang tertera disana, memaikan bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Mencoba memberikan godaan pada adiknya dan melakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Aahhh..yunn..nii..." Desahan jaejoong keluar begitu saja disela-sela panggutan yang diberikan olah hyungnya. Yunho mendengarkan desahan itu bagaikan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah ditelinganya. Perlahan yunho memberikan kecupan pada leher jenjang jaejoong, menepelkan bibir hatinya dileher putih itu dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana, lalu kembali menatap jaejoong yang sedang mengatur napasnya dengan benar.

"Kau terlihat sangat indah." Bisik yunho lalu mengecup telinga jaejoong. "Sekarang tidur,ya." Ucap yunho dan sukses membuat jaejoong kecewa.

"Hyung.." Suara itu terasa bergetar sekarang. Yunho memmbawanya melayang dan sekarang menghempaskannya begitu saja.

Yunho mengecup kembali bibir manis itu, hanya sebuah kecupan tidak lebih. "Kau masih terlalu kecil boo. Walaupun aku menginginkanmu tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sampai kau lulus saat itu aku akan mejadikanmu sebagi milikku." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti. "Kajja, tidur besok banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Myboojae."

Jaejoong menatap yunho dengan wajah kecewanya. Bukankan dia sudah menyiapkan batin dan raganya, walau tidak 100 persen,ssih.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Aku sudah menandaimu jadi jangan selingkuh dibelakangku." Yunho mengelus leher jenjang itu dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum berpindah ke posisi awalnya tidur. Dia tidak mungkin membuat changmin jatuh kebawah karena ingin memeluk jaejoong dengan eratnya,

"jaljayo,yunni hyung."

"Jaljayo chagiya."

**wings**

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping, mentap orang-orang berada diluar berjalan diatas trotoar itu, matanya mengarah kesana namun pikirannya ntah berada dimana. Sejak dari 30 menit yang lalu ia berada ditempat ini karena perintah bossnya yang membuatnya muak. Jujur saja dia bahkan ingin segera melangkahkan kakinya dari restauran ini jika bukan karena harus menunggu untuk berjumpa dengan anak dari bosnya itu.

Bayangkan setengah jam terbuang begitu saja. Hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali dan harus membodoh di tempat ini sendirian. '5 menit lagi dia tidak datang aku akan meninggalkannya. Persetan dengan perintah dari pria tua itu. Aku bahkan sudah bosan berkerja di perusahaanya. Tidak ada yang menarik disana.' Batinnya kesal. 'Hanya dengan membeli saham Jung Corp saja. Mari menunggu harga sahamnya jatuh. Aku pastikan saham perusahaan Jung Corp jatuh seketika. Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi hak ku dan kelurga ku.' Yunho menghembuskan napasnya panjang membuang rasa kesalnya bersama CO2 yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan menguap begitu saja di udara. Menghilang tanpa bekas namun meninggalkan bekas didalam dadanya.

1 Menit

2 Menit...

4 Menit.. Yunho menatap jarum jam pada arlojinya yang mahal itu, garis panjang berwarna merah pekat dan tipis bergerak di dalam jam berpindah setiap detiknya. Yunho menunggu jarum itu bergerak tepat ke angka 12 dan semuanya berakhir..

Kriinggg... Kringgg...

Lonceng kecil pada pintu masuk bergetar karena pintu tersebut digeser dan seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian yang cukupp sexy dengan tas kecil yang senada dengan baju tipis nan pendek itu masuk ke dalam restauran. Tersenyum lembut dan berdiri di depan yunho.

Sedikit terkejut yunho menampakan senyum manisnya langsung membuat sang yeoja yang baru masuk tersipu malu. Yunho bangun dari duduknya, menarik bangku perlahan untuk sang yeoja duduk, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Kesan pertama itu baik untuk meneruskan pada tahap berikutnya. 'Sexy dan lumayan.' Batin yunho sambil menatap baju tipis atasan yang berwarna putih dan menampakkan bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama." Jeoya itu membuka pembicaraan untuk pertama kalinya dan hanya dibalasan dengan senyuman menawan oleh yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. 'Dia sangat menawan dan tampan. Appa benar, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk jatuh hati pada namja ini.' Batin sang yeoja sambil memperhatikan namja yang ada didepannya intens.

"Kau arasi kan? Aku yunho. Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan pada yeoja yang ada didepannya.

Sang yeoja semakin tersipu malu. "Ya, aku ara.. Go Ara. Panggil saja dengan Ara tanpa embel-embel shi... Rasanya jadi sangat canggung jika kau memanggilku dengan terlalu sopan."

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya yunho tersenyum dan benar-benar membuat ara melting sekelita menatap senyum manis yang tertuju padanya dari namja tampan nan sopan ini. "Appa ku bilang jika kau adalah pegawai yang paling disukainya jadi karena hal itu dia memaksa kita untuk bertemu. Maaf, jika itu membuatmu jadi merasa terganggu karenanya."

"Gwenchana. Aku malah merasa sangat tersanjung jika Mr. GO menyukaiku. Hingga membuat anaknya yang sangat sibuk harus meluangkan waktunya untukku." Yunho sedikit menyindir namun sepertinya ara sama sekali tidak sadar.

Ara tersenyum canggung pada yunho. Tak lama mereka berdua memesan makan siang untuk keduanya dan saling diam ketika mereka menghabiskan pesanan masing-masing karena mereka masih merasa canggung.

'Ah, yunho sangat sempurna.' Batin ara dan berusaha mecuri pandang pada yunho yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan makanannya. 'Wajahnya tampan, dia sangat manly dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya pasti sangat bagus jika jas itu dibuka. Sangat sempurna.' Tak henti-hentinya ara memuja yunho.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau baru pegawai baru, yunho?"

"Ya, baru beberapa bulan." Jawab yunho dengan santai lalu menyerup cola yang ada ditangannya hingga tak tersisa. Merek berdua sedang duduk disalah bangku taman dengan manikmati angin yang bertiup setelah duduk berjam-jam di dalam restaurant mewah tadi siang.

"Kenapa memilih perusahaan milik appa jika banyak perusahaan yang lebih baik dari itu?"

Yunho menatap galeng colanya, memperhatikan tulisan yang tertera di kaleng itu dengan kedua matanya, lalu meremukkan kaleng cola itu dengan tangan kekarnya. "Aku menyukai perusahaan GO karena berhasil bertahan dengan segala krisi dan sangat imajenatif. Perusahaan GO sangat menarik."

"Kalua begitu setelah aku selesai menyelesaikan kuliah ku. Aku bisa meminta mu untuk membantuku mengajari soal perusahaan. Apakah kau mau?" Tanya ara dengan penuh harap jika yunho mau membantunya.

"Ya , tentu dengan senang hati." Jawab yunho. "Ngomong-ngomong kau berkuliah dimana?"

"Di Seoul University."

"Wah, kebetulan aku memiliki seseorang yang ku sayang disana. Namanya jung jaejoong dia anak seni yang sedang berada di semester akhir."

'Jung Jaejoong. Siapa dia?' Batin ara bertanya-tanya. Dia sama sekal tidak ingin mengalami kekecewaan jika yunho sudah memiliki orang yang disanyangnya dan tidak bisa memiliki pria sempurna yang ada disampingnya ini. "Dia siapa?"

"Seseorang yang spesian untukku."

Wajah berseri itu kini mulai berkerut masam. Siapapun itu jung jaejoong tidak akan membuatnya berhenti mendapatkan pria sempurna ini. "Baiklah jika kau tidak mau memberi tahukannya,yunho. Aku mengerti!" Kata ara mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Boleh aku tahu, apa kah kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seseorang diluar sana? Misalnya pacar atau mungkin lebih dari hal itu?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Yunho menatap yeoja didepannya dengan senyum lembut. "Aku bukan pria baik. Aku tidak menyukai hubungan yang mengikat satu sama lain. Kecuali jika hanya sebatas teman untuk melewati malam yang dingin." Ucap yunho dengan santai. Yunho jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidak tertarikannya terhadap hubungan yang sepertinya ingin wanita itu bangun. 'Hanya jaejoong yang bisa memilikiku, kecuali kau ingin menjadi bahan pelampiasku dan budakku. Itu bukan hal yang salah. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati.' Pikir yunho dengan liciknya. Tak tahukah kau wanita jika pria yang berada disampingmu ini sangat berbahaya.

Ara menatap yunho dengan mata yang nyaris keluar. Dia bahkan shock dengan pria yang ada didepannya ini. Baru kali ini ada pria yang benar-benar berkata jujur tentang dirinya dan itu membuat ara terkesan luar biasa. "Kau pria yang menarik yunho. Kau tahu kan itu?"

"Ya, begitu lah." Yunho tertawa bahagia dalam hatinya saat ini. "Jadi?" Tanyanya.

Ara mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yunho untuknya. "Maksudnya?"

"Apakah kau mau berteman dengan pria berengsek ini?" Tanya yunho sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan menjadi pria yang sangat manis." Harapnya

"Mungkin."

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantarkanku." Ucap ara setelah satu hari ini yunho menemaninya dan mengantarkannya dengan selamat hingga sampai ke depan rumahnya plus pintu yang dibuka kan oleh yunho. Pria ini sungguh sangat sopan dan sangat tampan.

"Itu bukan hal yang besar."

"Sampai jumpa lain kali." Ara mengecup bibir hati itu lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan yunho yang sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal. Namja itu masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu membanting pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

**wings**

"Hyung , dari mana saja?" Tanya sang namja cantik dengan wajah kesalnya. Matanya menatap hyung tampannya dengan mata bulatnya yang menyipit penuh rasa curiga. Bagaimana tidak jika hyungnya itu pulang melewati jam biasa ia pulang dan tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali.

Yunho mengaruk tengkuknya asal lalu memperhatikan changmin yang sedang duduk memasang puzzel yang ada didepanya dengan serius. "Tadi lembur dan sangat melelahkan. Hari ini aku sangat kesal luar biasa." Jawabnya sekedarnya saja.

Jaejoong duduk disamping yunho, meletakkan tangannya pada pundak hyungnya lalu memberikan pijatan di pundak hyungnya perlahan-lahan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelah hyungnya. "Minnie, itu letakknya salah." Jaejoong berkata pada anaknya jika ada potongan puzzel yang tidak sesuai dan pura-pura tidak perduli dengan yunho . Padahal tangannya sudah bertengger dengan cantik dipundak hyungnya itu dan rasa marahnya menguap begitu saja saat hyungnya mengatakan jika dia lelah.

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar instrupsi dari eommanya. "Appa, eomma membuat minnie bingung." Jawab minnie kesal, meminta appanya itu membuat eommanya diam dan hanya meliatnya saja tanpa mengitrupsi anaknnya yang sedang berkosentrasi penuh dengan puzzel yang besar dan bergambarkan tata surya.

"Boo, jangan ganggu minnie. Dia sedang menjalankan hukumannya." Yunho masih memperhatikan changmin yang sedang menjalani hukumannya karena berbuat nakal dan hukumamnnya adalah menyusun puzzel.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Jawab jaejoong setengah hati dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi menatap jaejoong dan membuat pijatan jaejoong pada bahunya terhenti begitu saja. Malingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping itu, menarik tengkuk jaejoong, menahannya ketika bibir hati itu bertemu dengan bibir cherry yang sangat manis tanpa diketahui changmin yang jelas-jelas berada didepan keduanya. Mungkin karena namja kecil itu terlalu fokus menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Yunho memanggut bibir cherry itu dan menghisap bibir bawah yang sangat membuatnya candu dengan semangatnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung sosok yang didepannya sementara tangan yang satu lagi menahan tengkuk sosok itu. Tubuh keduanya merapat membuat wajah jaejoong memerah seketika hanya dengan hitungan dektik.

Yunho melepaskan panggutannya setelah merasa jika bibirnya kini kembali bersih dengan seketia dan berhasil membuat jaejoong kehabisan napas tanpa membiarkan jaejoong mendesah karena akan membuat changmin menatap keduanya dengan bingung walaupun namja kecil itu sudah terbiasa melihat appa dan eommanya berciuman setiap paginya. Namun kali ini kan berbeda dengan setiap pagi itu. Biasanya hanya sebuah kecupan dan tidak lebih. Sedangkan ini melebihi dari sebuah kecupan yang berujung pada lumatan dan saliva yang saling berbagi. Yunho menarik jaejoong dalam dekapannya, memposisikan adiknya itu duduk ditengah-tengah selangkangannya dan menaruh dagunya pada bahu kanan adiknya. Mereka bertiga saling menikmati suasana malam itu dalam diam yang sangat damai kecuali yunho yang tidak bisa berhenti memaikan tubuh jaejoong.

Mata musang itu memperhatikan namja kecil yang ada didepannya , setelah merasa aman ia kembali memaikan jari tunjuknya, membuat lingkaran kecil pada perut jaejoong yang terlapis baju, dan mengecup leher putih itu. Hanya mengecupnya tidak lebih dan terus seperti itu hingga changmin menyelesaikan puzzelnya. Sementara jaejoong sudah nyaris pingsan karena perbuatan hyungnya yang nakal itu.

**TBC!**

****wings****


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is me.._**

**_Welcome!_**

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Namja itu melepas jaketnya yang basah karena tetesan air hujan yang menguyur hampir seluruh seoul. Meletakkan benda itu di kursi yang ada disampingnya, lalu duduk dikursi satu lagi. Suasanna cafe ini lumayan sepi mungkin karena hujan yang cukup lebat sehingga membuat orang-orang malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam rumah mereka yang hangat.

Namja yang ada didepannya hanya memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama. "Kau tahu berapa waktu yang harus aku buang hanya untuk menunggumu,Jung Yunho."

"Serius, aku harus menggunakan bus untuk datang kemari. Jangan marah karena 15 menit yang terbuang sia-sia. Kau bahkan pernah membuatku menunggu selama 3 hari."

"Kau yang muatku koma saat itu."

"Sudahlah.. Jangan membahas hal itu lagi." Namja itu menekuk wajahnya seketika. "Kau tahu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ia akan menabrakkan mobilnya langsung seperti itu."

"Kau ingin pesan apa yunho?" Namja yang ada didepannya memberikan daftar menu padanya lalu tangannya mengambil smartphone keluaran terbaru dari dalam sakunya dan mulai memainkan benda itu.

"Aku sudah makan. Mungkin segelas kopi bagus untuk cuaca yang dingin ini."

"Baiklah. Pesankan juga untukku satu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu rasanya yunho ingin melempar namja yang ada didepannya ini dengan kursi yang ada didekatnya. Jika tidak ingat namja itu selalu ada disampingnya bahkan dalam keadaan sulit yang menimpanya. Namja bermarga park itu akan selalu mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan tempat yang aman bagi yunho dan keluarga kecilnya. Sudah, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara yunho untuk berterima kasih.  
Dengan berat hati yunho memesankan dua cangkir kopi dan sekarang kopi itu sudah berada diatas meja dengan kepulan dari dalam gelasnya. Yunho menyesap kopinya perlahan, terasa pekat kopi dan rasa hangat menjalar didalam tenggorokan dan dadanya.

"Ku dengar kau dekat dengan putri boss di kantormu." Masih dengan pandangan yang fokus pada layar smartphone terbarunya. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku belum memikirkannya. Hanya ingin membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut dan mengambil lagi perusahaan milik appa dan eommaku."

"Ehm, kau perlu bantuan apa?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankan namja ini yang mengajaknya bertemu untuk memberikan tahukan sesuatu kenapa jadi malah seperti ia yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan namja ini. "Aku tidak ada. Bukankah kau mengajakku bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Kenapa jadi aku sepertinya yang membutuhkanmu?"

"Aish, aku jadi lupa. Kau membuatku menunggu dan melupakan hal penting yang harus ku katakan."

_'PABO!' _Batin yunho. "Jadi apa yang terjadi,chun?"

Yoochun meletakkan smartphonenya. "Aku sudah menanda tangani perjanjian pada perusahaan CHO jika kita akan membatu bisnis gelap mereka sementara mereka menarik seluruh asset mereka dari perusahaan GO. Hal itu akan membuat perusahaan GO mengalami kerugian 30%, sebagai gantinya kau dan aku harus membantu perusahaan CHO untuk mengamankan segala bisnis gelap mereka."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar ucapan yoochun tidak percuma jika yoochun merupakan cucu dari yakuza yang paling ditakuti di Jepang. "Hanya itu yang mereka inginkan?"

"Ya. Sementara itu. Appa akan berusaha membuat kesepakatan kerja dengan perusahaan GO lalu mengahancurkan mereka seketika. Memanipulasi itu gampang yunho. Kau tahu berapa banyak hutang perusahaan itu karena manipusali yang kau lakukan dengan seunghyun?"

"Aku tidak ingat. Seunghyun yang melakukan semuanya, tidak ada yang menyangka jika ia sosok yang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam situasi apapun."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Nado."

"Seharusnya kita mengajaknya untuk menikmati secakngkir kopi."

"Ya, seharusnya!"

Tapi yunho dan yoochun hanya kembali diam menikmati suasana damai ini tanpa menelphone seunghyun. Bahkan ketika pesanan mereka datang kedunya sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun yang berarti. Keduanya terbiasa seperti ini, diam dulu baru mulai berbicara jika memang ada topik yang mengasikkan.

**wings**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah jam makan siang?" Tanyanya dengan harapan pria yang didepannya ini akan mengajakkanya makan siang. Dia bahkan rela harus berjam-jam di salon agar terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, langsung pergi menuju kantor appanya dan bertemu dengan pria ini. Bukannya menemui appanya terlebih dahulu.

"Pulang."

"Bukannya jam selesai kantor itu jam 5 sore?" Tanyanya membeo. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa selesai kerja di kantor appanya yang super besar ini. Maklum saja selama ini kan dia menjadi ratu yang selalu menikmati segala hal dengan uang yang dihasilkan para pegawai di kantor appanya.

Pria berwajah dingin bernama langkap Jung Yunho itu, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi wanita yang ada didepannya ini. Walaupun cantik tapi baginya ada orang lain yang lebih cantik melebihi siapapun didunia ini. "Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu dan lagi semua pekerjaan ku sudah selesai jadi aku bisa pulang."

"Baiklah." Raut kecewa menghiasi wajahnya. Seminggu ini sudah ntah berapa kali ia datang ke kantor hanya demi bertemu yunho tapi tidak pernah bisa dan sekali ini mereka bertemu keadaan yang merusaknya. "Aku tadi ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang sebenarnya. Apa masih bisa makan siang dahulu dan setelah itu pulang?"

Wajah yunho menujukkan seperti jika ia sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran wanita yang ada didepannya tapi sebenarnya ia hanya memikirkan jam berapa anak evilnya itu selesai belajar di TK. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada jaejoong untuk menjemput minnie di TK dan makan siang bersama mereka."

"Mungkin lain kali bisa."

"Mungkin." Yunho melirik sekilas arloji yang ada dilengan kirinya. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ara. Yunho langsung berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu yang masih mematung mentapanya.

.

.  
Kaki kecilnya langsung berlari begitu melihat sosok appanya yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil. Changmin bahkan melupakan kyuhyun yang tadi bersamanya. "APPA!" Katanya dengan nada yang penuh keceriaan. Wajar saja. Appanya bisa dikatakan hanya beberapa kali menjemputnya langsung seperti ini dan sedari tadi begitu banyak pasang mata yang perhatiakan yunho sejak namja itu tiba di depan TK changmin.

"Kajja... Kita harus menjemput eomma sebelum eomma mengamuk." Kata yunho lalu membawa changmin dalam gendongan ala koala dan berjalan mengitari salah satu sisi mobilnya untuk menaruh changmin.

"Kyunnie.. Appa!"

"Kyunnie?" Tanya yunho yang sudah mendudukkan changmin di bangkunya.

"Minnie, mau ajak kyunnie ke lumah."

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari changmin lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam TK tempat anaknya menimba ilmu dan mencari si kecil evil satu lagi.

Changmin hanya duduk diam didalam mobil. Appanya memang seperti ini tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan langsung melakukan yang ia inginkan. Tidak lama kemudian hanya berselang 10 menit yunho sudah kembali dengan kyuhyun yang bergandengan tangan dengannya. Yunho mendudukkan kyuhyun dan changmin dibelakang dan memasangkan savetybelt keduanya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di universitas tempat jaejoong yang sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ketiganya menunggu jaejoong dengan sabar. Changmin sejak tadi bercanda dengan kyuhyun sementara yunho hanya memperhatikan keduanya.

"Appa.. eomma lama sekali. Minnie, lapar!"

"Sabar sebentar minnie."

"Tapi minnie lapal appa."

Yunho meraih smartphonenya dari dalam saku dan dengan secepat kilat ia menghubungi jaejoong yang sejak tadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yunho menyerahkan smartphonenya pada changmin begitu terdengar suara jaejoong dari seberang. "Eomma..." Changmin langsung dengan semangat mengambil smartphone appanya.

"Eomma."

"Omo... minnie." Jaejoong sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara anak sematawayangnya. "Sebentar, ne minnie chagi. Eomma sudah di dekat mobil appa."

"Palli eomma! Minnie, lapal!" Changmin memerintah eommanya lalu tertawa kecil dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan changmin dengan sek sama.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah berjalan ke arah pintu masuk kampus langsung melihat mobil hyungnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit seperti berlari ia menghampiri mobil itu dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. "Mianhae.. eomma telat." Ucap jaejoong begitu duduk dengan nyaman didalam mobil.

"Eomma, lama cekali. Minnie dan kyunnie sudah lapal." Changmin mulai mengerutu karena lapar. Maklum saja anak ini memang mudah sekali lapar.

"Kyunnie apa kabar?" Jaejoong berusaha mengacuhkan changmin yang sedang kesal sementara yunho disampingnya sedang mengemudikan mobil kearah restaurant yang sering mereka kunjungi.

"Baik.. Minnie eomma." Jawab kyuhyun.

"Eomma.." Changmin berusaha menarik perhatian eommanya.

"Apa minnie chagi?" Tanya jaejoong. "Minnie lapar. Bentar,nde kita akan makan di restaurant langganan appa dan eomma sebelum pulang."

"Jinjja?" Mata changmin berbinar-binar sekarang.

"Nde, eomma tidak pernah bohongkan."

**wings**

"Siapa yang bersama dengannya? Kenapa anak itu memanggil yunho dengan panggilan appa? Apa mungkin yunho memiliki anak dengan jung jaejoong yang satu universitas denganku." Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berada didalam pikirannya sejak ia mulai membuntuti mobil yunho yang keluar dari kantor.

"Tapi yunho singel tidak mungkin ia sudah menikah... dan lagi jung jaejoong satu marga dengannya walaupun wajah keduanya tidak mirip sama sekali. Tapi anak itu mirip dengan yunho."

"Ahhkk... Kenapa harus seperti ini disaat aku ingin mengejarnya. Dia begitu sempurna jika harus dilepas. Jung Yunho, kau adalah millikku. Suka atau tidak suka."

"Aku akan memikirkan caranya untuk mendapatkannya.

**wings**

Keduanya langsung tertidur begitu mobil mereka berjalan menuju rumah setelah menghabiskan menu spesial dan seporsi es cream coklat dan puding mangga khusus buat changmin karena kyuhyun sudah merasa begitu kenyang.

"Keduanya sangat imut jika tertidur seperti ini."

"Hmm... Begitu bangun akan berubah menjadi titisan devil."

"Hyung, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Jaejoong mendeathlear hyung tercintanya. "Oh, ya hyung kenal dengan Go Ara?"

"Iya, kenapa boo?" Tanya yunho balik namun masih memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan.

Jaejoong menatap wajah hyungnya namun tidak ada raut yang berbeda ketika dia bertanya tentang go ara yang mengaku menjadi pacar hyungnya dan datang menganggunya setiap hari. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemui joongie dan mengatakan jika hyung adalah pacarnya. Arashi juga bilang pada joongie jika ayahnya ingin menjodohkan hyung dengan dirinya." Jaejoong menatap dengan tidak suka kearah yunho.

Yunho langsung menginjak rem mobilnya begitu jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika yeoja itu menemui boojaenya. "Sial!" Yunho melanjutkan makiannya didalam hati. 'awas yeoja dan tua bangka itu!'

"Hyung.. kau mau membuat kita semua mati?" Marah jaejoong namun langsung reda begitu melihat changmin dan kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Sama sekali tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Ya, wajar saja. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kerumunan mobil yang saling mengantri jadi rem tiba-tiba yang dilakukan yunhoo tidak terlalu berdampak buat dua anak yang sudah terbang kealam mimpi.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Yunho juga langsung melihat keadaan changmin dan kyuhyun, ia bisa bernafas lega melihat keduanya baik-baik saja. "Boo.." Yunho dengan sedikit ragu menatap jaejoong.

"Apa hyung?" Jaejoong memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Aku memang mengenalnya. Dia anak dari memilik perusahaan tempat ku berkerja tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa memutuskan segalanya tentang ku seperti itu! Dan lagi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi kan hyung pernah bilang jika ada yang menarik di perusahaan GO dan maksud hyung dengan kata menari itu seperti ini?"

"Aniya... Sudah lah! Jangan dibahas lagi."

Jaejoong membalikkan padangannya menatap kearah luar jendela. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja! Maaf,hyung." Katanya.

"Aniya..."

"Gwenchana,hyung! Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama kali." Jaejoong bahkan masih ingat bagaimana begitu banyak wanita yang dulu berusaha dekat dengannya namun pada akhirnya malah mereka yang menyakitinya hanya demi mendapatkan hyungnya.

Yunho menghela napasnya panjang. "Baiklah.. Maafkan aku soal **ini bukan yang pertama kali."** Yunho memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya itu. "Tapi aku sudah berubah boo.. Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap walau dalam tanda kutip."

"Iya, joongie tau." Jaejoong tahu apa perkerjaan hyungnya dan komplotannya itu. Dia juga tahu apa yang merika incar tapi ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa hyungnya mengicar hal itu sejak dulu. Namja cantik yang masih membalikkan tubuhnya dari hyungnya itu. Kini menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku." Yunho memberikan perintahnya. "Aku tahu, kau selalu khawatir pada ku boo tapi tenang saja. Aku akan selalu baik. Mereka menjaga ku!" Pandangan yunho menerawang jauh tanpak fokus kedepan namun kosong. "Aku ingin perusahaan keluarga kita kembali lagi kepada pemilik sahnya. Bukan Go tapi JUNG!"

"Aku akan membuat kehidupan kita lebih baik lagi. Tidak perlu kekurangan seperti dulu. Aku akan membuat dirimu dan minnie mendapat apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kalian." Nampak sebuah senyuman tertera diwajah tampan jung yunho. "Dan soal wanita bernama Go ara itu. Jangan terlalu ambil pusing. Aku tidak memiliki masalah ataupun ketertarikan padanya. Kau tahu boo aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Nde."

Yunho menarik lengan jaejoong dan menautkan jari-jari keduanya. Erat dan hangat secara bersamaan. 'Aku akan membuat kalian mendapatkannya kembali.'

**wings**

"Ini fotonya..." Ia menyerahkan selembar foto. " Culik dia dan berikan sedikit pelajaran. Aku mau semua foto naked dirinya ada di mading kampus besok pagi!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya... Tidak perlu yang terlalu berat untuk awal percobaan." Ia tersenyum puas. "Ehmm, dan satu lagi. Pastikan dia tidak mengenali kalian dan jangan membuatku ikut masuk kedalam masalah atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyuruh penembak jitu menghacurkan kepala kalian bertiga."

"Kami bisa pastikan semuanya beres."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu fotonya malam ini juga." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria yang ada didalam restauran mewah bergaya klasik.

**wings**

.

.

.

TBC

Sejujurnya ta agak lupa ini inti cerintanya apa...?  
ya, semakin hari semakin gaje dan tadi ta khawatir dengan yunho dan minnie yang terlalu berani turun dari stage ke area penonton di LA... Sampai ada foto yunho yang kejambak gitu

Lebih dari itu... ta berdoa semoga yunho bear baik-baik aja dan cepetan sehat lah!

1 lagi hal lucu hari inii tentang Stan yang minta ke Cjes kalau YJS gak boleh datang ke konser tau beli album JYJ. Mereka itu gila atau gimana? Afta aja kalau boleh jujur lebih menyukai YJS n NYJS tp yg OT5 daripada stan yang hanya ngebela 1 sisi dan menyalahkan sisi lainnya.

Kita kan gk ada hak buat menyalahkan JYJ atau HOMIN karena kita gk tau apa2.. gk semua yang kita baca di berita, twitt, ataupun yang kita lihat 100% bener.. Bisa aja itu direkayasa...!

Cuma oppadeul dan tuhan yang tahu apa isi hati mereka...

jadi jangan judge 1 sisi karena keduanya pernah bersatu dan mungkin AKAN BERSATU KEMBALI SUATU SAAT NANTI!

^.^/  
MAAF, afta bawel hari ini!


	5. Chapter 5

**_You will get something good for you_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Maaf, perusahaan jung dinyatakan bangkrut dan seluruh hutang saham tidak dapat dibayar." _**

**_Yunho membulatkan matannya, bahkan belum kering airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata musangnya karena kedua orangtuanya yang telah pergi. "Aku tidak mengerti, sekertaris kim. Apa maksudnya?"_**

**_"Maafkan saya. Tapi sejak kekosongan pimpinan perusahaan dan hutang yang menumpuk serta kerugian terhadap proyek serta simpang siurnya isu yang ada dikalangan investor membuat mereka menarik seluruh investasi dari perusahaan kita." Sekertaris kim berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada anak dari mantan atasannya. "Bank akan menarik seluruh asset yang tuan muda jung miliki untuk menutupi hutang perusahaan."_**

**_"Dan artinya kami tidak bisa tinggal didalam rumah ini lagi."_**

**_Sekertaris kim menundukkan kepalanya. Nasib keluarga ini sangat menyedihkan dan terlalu berat bagi anak seusia yunho berserta adiknya. "Saya minya maaf."_**

**_Dan sejak hari itu. Semuanya bagikan neraka bagi yunho. Semuanya hilang termasuk kedua orangtuanya. Masa mudanya bahkan harus terbuang demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Hanya yoochun yang selalu membatunya. Memberikan pekerjaan dimalam hari dan kuliah pada siang hari. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk bisa berada ditempatnya sekarang, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali tubuhnya terluka hanya demi sesuap nasi dan susu untuk keluarga kecil yang ada disisinya._**

Yunho bahkan merasakan dadanya sesak saat mengingat beratnya kehidupan dimasa lalunya. Bahkan saat perusahaan itu dikatakan bangkrut namun tidak bangkrut. Perusahaan GO membeli seluruh saham yang dijual dan menjadi pemilik perusahaan secara tidak langsung. Kekosongan pimpinan dan duka yang terjadi pada keluarga jung merupakan sebuah langkah baik bagi perusahaan GO untuk maju dan menghancurkan perusahaan jung.

Bahkan yunho ingat dengan jelas jika gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ini merupakan bekas dari perusahaan milik appannya yang dibangun oleh kakek dan appanya dengan susah payah.

**Wings**

"Mau pergi kemana?"

Yoochun menatap yunho dan seunghyun secara bergantian. Kedua alisanya bertaut. "Jam makan siang sudah selesai." Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku juga perlu kembali ke kantor appa. Kalian kira aku seperti kalian hanya duduk-duduk tidak jelas di kantor."

"Ahh... Uri yoochunnie sibuk ternyata."

"Yah! Diam kau seunghyun. Sudahlah, aku malas berhadapan dengan kalian berdua." Yoochun pergi meninggalkan yunho dan seunghyun.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Seunghyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dia terlalu berlebihan."

Seunghyun tersenyum lucu melihat yunho yang kesal tanpa sebab. Mungkin ini jalan mereka bersama, melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang oranglain inginkan. Mengikuti apa yang mereka mau. Semua orang pasti akan menganggapmu gila jika berusaha menjatuhkan perusahaan besar seperti perusahaan GO. Apalagi jika melihat posisimu yang sudah cukup baik diperusahaan itu. Tapi rasa terimakasih pada yoochun dan yunho yang mau memungutnya dari jalanan saat usianya bahkan baru 10 tahun dan memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari jalan membuatnya melakukan apapun untuk kedua malaikatnya. Bahkan ketiga dia tidak percaya pada keberadaan makhul abstak itu. "Ayo, kembali ke kantor. Kita harus kembali berakting dengan baik."

"Baiklah." Kedua pria tampan penuh kharisma itu berjalan keluar dari restaurant tempat mereka menikmati waktu istirahatnya dan kembali lagi berakting menjadi karyawan yang baik dan ingin membesarkan perusahaan walaupun sebenarnya ingin menghancurkan perusahaan.

**Wings**

"Hyung jadi akan menjemput joongie?" Tanya jaejoong melalui smartphone yang terpasang disisi wajahnya.

"Jadi, hyung sedang dijalan."

"Jinjja... Joongie akan menunggu hyung di cafe biasa. Hyung masih lama?"

"Aniya. Hyung sudah dekat."

"Aish... Joongie masih baru selesai."

"Jangan terlambat,nde."

"BIP." Jaejoong langsung membersihkan mejanya memasukkan asal seluruh perlengkapan kuliahnya. Memang kelasnya sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi ia malah asik duduk dan bermain game di smartphonenya. Jaejoong berjalan pelan keluar dari kelasnya, ingin berlari juga tetap akan sama dia akan terlambat.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Apa masalahmu?" Jaejoong menatap tidak suka yeoja yang ada didepannya ini. Dia bahkan menatap yeoja itu dari atas hingga kebawah. Bagaimana yeoja ini bisa bertahan dengan baju ketat dan tipis di udara yang mulai mendingin seperti ini. Bahkan musim semi sudah mulai berjalan. Mungkin otak yeoja ini sedikit rusak.

"Berbicaralah sedikit sopan pada seniormu."

'Ehm.. Dia gila akan dihormati ternyata.' Batin Jaejoong. "Aku mau pulang. Apa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu? Kau kira dirimu siapa arashi?" Ucap jaejoong dengan moodnya yang rusak begitu melihat ara. "Dan lagi berhentilah mengangguku dan hyungku. Kau tidak muak apa menghadangku setiap hari. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih baik kau lakukan ?"

Dahi ara berkerut menatap tingkah calon adik iparnya ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur jaejoong hidup-hidup jika tidak ingat namja yang ada didepannya ini adalah adik ipar sekaligus musih abadinya. "Aku kakak iparmu. Kau harus tahu itu dan lagi jika kau tidak bersikap baik padaku. Aku akan membuat appaku memecat yunho oppamu itu dan mambuat kalian hidup sengsara, karena itu kau harus bersikap baik padaku."

"Apa kau tidak muak mengatakan hal yang sama setiap hari? Bahkan sampai saat ini yunho hyung masih berkerja diperusahaan GO dan jangan bermimpi menikah dengan hyungku." Jaejoong berjalan melewati ara setelah mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan dan lagi jaejoong sudah muak selalu diganggu ara setiap saat.

Ara menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan mengejar jaejoong. "Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu." Ara menarik lengan jaejoong hingga membuat langkah jaejoong terhenti. "Kau memuakkan."

"Dan kau lebih memuakkan." Jaejoong menarik lengannya dari tarikan ara dengan kesal.

Ara berkacak pinggang didepan jaejoong dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. 'Awas saja. Aku akan membuatmu menderita.' Batin ara.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Sama seperti biasa. Menjauhlah dari yunho oppa dan tinggalkan dia."

"Kau gila,ya?" Tampak empat siku pada dahi jaejoong melihat wanita iblis didepannya ini. "Aku adiknya dan lagi buat apa aku meninggalkan hyungku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja dari kehidupan kami. Kau kan tidak perlu repot! Sudahlah, kau membuatku terlambat."

"Yahhh..! Kau belum selesai berbicara." Nada biacra ara naik setengah oktaf karena menahan kesal yang sudah ditahannya sejak melihat jaejoong ada rasa iri dan benci yang bercampur menjadi satu disana.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan namun dengan langkah yang sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Bicaralah pada tembok dan pergilah ke pisikiater, sepertinya ada yang salah pada otakmu!" Teriaknya membuat semua orang yang melintas melihat kearah jaejoong namun jaejoong tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai ke depan cafe tempat jaejoong dan hyungnya bertemu. Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu didepan cafe bukan didalam dan hasilnya ia harus menahan terika matahari dan hembusan angin yang mulai mendingin meniup padanya.

"Kau jung jaejoong kan!"

Jaejoong manatap seorang namja yang ada didepannya dengan wajah bingungnya. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal namja ini sedikitpun. "Ya, kau siapa?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Ah.. Aku asisten jung yunho. Nama ku woohyun dan ini hoya. "Aku disuruh menjemputmu." Woohyun tersenyum lebar pada jaejoong.

"Jinjja tapi aku sudah ada janji dan lagi kenapa yunho hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku."

"Mungkin beliau lupa. Yunho sangjanim sibuk jadi tidak sempat mengatakannya pada anda." Sementara woohyun bebicara pada jaejoong, hoya hanya memperhatikan hingga tanpa jaejoong sadari kini ia sudah pingsan menimpa hoya.

"Jaejoong kau tidak apa-apa?" Keduanya tampak sedikit terkejut lebih tepatnya pura-pura terkejut untuk membuat orang disekitar tidak curiga, lalu membawa jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah mereka siapkan.

L memarkirkan mobil yang mereka naiki untuk membawa jaejoong. Kedua temannya membawa tubuh jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah, dan dirinya mengikuti dari belakang. Woohyun dan hoya membaringkan tubuh jaejoong diatas tempat tidur lalu mendudukkan diri mereka disamping L.

"Bukankan ini salah." Hoya menatap tidak tega pada tubuh jaejoong namun ia sungguh berasa bersalah jika melihat L yang harus seperti ini.

"Mau seperti apa lagi. Dia akan memecatku jika kita tidak melakukannya dan darimana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai seluruh pengobatan sengyoul."

"Kami tahu kau tidak punya pilihan yang lain." Wooyun berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri tubuh jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Ayolah, buat semua ini menjadi lebih cepat sebelum aku merubah pemikiranku dan kita harus mencari jalan lain untuk operasi sengyoul."

Hoya menggambil kameranya dan L serta woohyun membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh jaejoong. Hoya mulai mengambil posisi yang baik untuk menghasilkan foto yang menarik. 'Maafkan kami.' Batinnya sambi terus mengambil foto jaejoong yang naked. Tidak butuh waktu lama dan mereka bertiga memasang kembali pakaian jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian dengan tumpukkan foto nakednya yang sudah dicetak dan membawa softcopy yang asli pada mereka.

Yoochun masuk kedalam rumah dimana jaejoong berada. Sumpah ini sangat menjengkelkan baginya, harus melewati kemacetan karena terjadi kecelakaan dan ditambah dengan pikiran yang negatif memenuhi seluruh bagian saraf otaknya. Bahkan semua pikiran itu semakin negatif saat melihat foto naked jaejoong yang berserakan disemua situs porno beberapa jam yang lalu dan disinilah dirinya melihat jaejoong hanya duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Joongie, gwencahana?" Tanyanya seperti berbisik.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya saat yoochun ada didepannya. Namja itu mengusap punggungnya dan memeluk jaejoong dengan perlahan. "Hyung... hiks.. hiks.." Rasanya jaejoong ingin mengubur dirinya sekarang juga begitu melihat foto nakednya bersama seorang pria yang memakai topeng dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kotor dan menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sesak dan pikirannya kacau.

"Tenanglah... Hyung akan mengurusnya. Joongie, berhentilah menangis." Yoochun masih terus mengusap punggung jaejoong. "Katakan pada hyung siapa yang melakukannya? Hyung akan membuat mereka menyesal."

Yunho mengebut dan membuat kekacuan lalu lintas. Waktu seunghyun memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong. Yunho langsung meninggalkan rapat yang dipimpinnya dann berlari meninggalkan kantornya.

"Dia baik-baik,saja. Tidak ada luka ataupun pelecehan. Aku sudah menyuruh seunghyun dan seungri untuk mengurusnya. Jaejoong bersama denganku sekarang. Jangan khawatir."

Yunho bahkan masih ingat isi pesan yang yoochun kirimkan padanya. Setelah beberapa kali melanggar lampu merah dan hampir manabrak. Akhirnya yunho sampai pada rumah yang diberitahukan yoochun. Ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat memasuki rumah tersebut.

Yoochun menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya ketika melihat yunho masuk kedalam kamar kecil itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh jaejoong yag sudang berhenti menangis.

Yunho memeluk jaejoong dengan hangatnya, kedua tangannya merangkul tubuh jaejoong yang lebih kecil dengan lembut. Tubuh jaejoong bergetar namun ia tidak menangis seperti tadi. Ia hanya ingin hyungnya merangkulnya seperti ini tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Bisik yoochun lalu pergi meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong. Yoochun mengambil smartphonye dari dalam sakunya, mendial nomor seseorang sambil menjalankan mobil sport hitamnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Seungri sudah memblok situsnya dan menghapus seluruh foto yang ada tanpa tersisa satupun dan aku sudah menghajar mereka bertiga serta menghancurkan seluruh barang bukti yang akan mereka serahkan pada ara."

"Ara?"

"Ehm, anak atasan ditempat aku dan yunho berkerja. Memang ada isu jika tua bangka itu menginginkan yunho dan anaknya bersatu." Ucap seunghyun sambil menatap ketiga orang yang sudah babak belur dihadapannya.

"Lucu sekali."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau punya ide?" Tanya yoochun kembali pada seunghyun.

Seunghyun menatap L dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia bahkan hapal seruluh wajah bawahannya termasuk namja yang satu ini. "Ehmmm... Aku rasa cukup seperti ini. Salah satu dari mereka adalah bawahanku. Dia pria yang baik dan mudah dimanfaatkan. Aku rasa hanya cukup berbicara padanya saja."

Yoochun memutar mobilnya, menyalip dengan cepat, dan langsung menambah kecepatan pada saat-saat tertentu. "Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Aku akan mengurus satu masalah lagi dan besok kalian bisa mengundurkan diri sebelum tua bangka itu tahu apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap yoochun lalu menutup sambungan telphonya.

Seunghyun menghammpiri L dan berjongkok didepannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanya seunghyun sementara seungri dan taeyang hanya duduk diam dan saling menatap melihat tingkah seunghyun.

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk pengobatan sengyoul."

"Dan kau kira jika dia tahu kau menyakiti oranglain karena dirinya, maka dia akan tetap mencintaimu? Kau pria bodoh."

L merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Luka yang mereka dapat dan sunghyun dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu parah. Hal itu menandakan jika seunghyun hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran pada mereka bukan membunuh mereka. L tahu seperti apa pria yang ada didepannya saat ini. "Setidaknya aku tidak ingin sepertimu yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bahkan ketika jiyong mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk dirimu." Balas L dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Aku tidak ingin sama sepertimu,hyung."

Taeyang menarik seungri untuk tetap duduk disampingnya tanpa mengusik seunghyun dan L yang merupakan teman dijalanan.

Seungyunh tersenyum penuh rasa merendahkan dengan ujung bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik. "Dan jika kau mati ditanganku. Apa kau tidak akan memikirkan jika sengyoul akan menjadi sama seperti ku. Sembuh secara fisik namun mati secara batin. Bodoh!" Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan L. "Ayo, pulang! Biarkan saja sitolol itu." Taeyang dan seungri mengikuti langkah seunghyun keluar dari pintu apartemen milik L.

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah, dia sudah besar. Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan."

**Wings**

"Gwenchana?" Yunho merengkuh jaejoong dalam dekapan hangatnya. Keduanya sudah berada dirumah mereka. Bahkan changmin sudah tidur di kamarnya beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum yunho dan jaejoong sampai. Yunho sungguh berterima kasih karena junsu selalu ada saat mereka membutuhkannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa mengataka apapun. Rasanya sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi setelah hyungnya mengatakan jika tidak ada yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan yoochun hyung sudah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Yunho mengusap punggung jaejoong dengan lembut. Memberikan dekapan hangat dan memabukan serta membuat perasaan jaejoong menjadi lebih nyaman. "Hyung akan keluar dari perusahaan itu besok. Kita akan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Jadi lupakan apa yang terjadi karena mulai saat ini hyung akan selalu ada untuk kalian berdua. Hanya ada yunho, jaejoong, dan changmin. Tidak akan ada yang akan menyakiti dirimu lagi,boo. Tidak untuk ketiga kalinya."

"Hyung janji?"

"Ya, hyung berjanji."

Jaejoong memeluk yunho dengan eratnya, seakan jika pelukannya melemah ia akan kehilanggan sosok itu begitu saja. Rasa takutnya terlalu kcil jika harus dibandingkan dengan rasa cinta yang diberikan hyungnya pada dirinya. Bahkan walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung.

**Wings**

Yunho dan seunghyun sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri mereka sebelum perusahaan tahu jika mereka yang menyebabkan jatuhnya harga saham perusahaan GO dan membuat seluruh investor enggan untuk menambahkan modalnya pada perusahaan itu. Dan termasuk membuat perusahaan GO menyerahkan perusahaan JUNG yang merupakan anak perusahaan mereka pada perusahaan YOO yang merupakan perusahaan besar milik yakuza Jepang.

Sekarang Yunho sudah memiliki kembali perusahaan JUNG sejak yoochun yang merupakan penurus kerjaan perusahaan YOO menyerahkan perusahaan JUNG untuk yunho sesuai dengan permintaanya yang disetujui oleh appanya. Seunghyun sudah berkerja kembali menjadi walik direktur diperusahaan JUNG bersama dengan yunho saling bahu menbahu satu sama lain. Sekarang mereka bisa melakukan apapun mereka inginkan dengan tangann dingin pada bisnis dan otak yang cemerlang serta pelindung yang kuat.

Yunho tersenyum hangat, melihat sosok malaikat yang sedang duduk di taman kecil dekat rumah mereka. Tidak seharusnya ia bersama yeoja sialan itu, pada saat yang tidak tepat. Ia tidak seharusnya membiarkan dirinya lepas kontrol hanya karena ia tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga kecilnya masuk kedalam bahaya. Ia masih memperhatikan sosok malaikatnya, sampai seorang yeoja menarik sosok malaikatnya lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh.

"Kau... Menjauhlah dari yunho."

"Dia hyungku. Sudah berapa kali aku katankan noona go arha yang cantik. Kami itu sebuah keluarga. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami." Jawab jaejoong dengan nada sarkatis penuh ketidak sukaan. Jaejoong sudah merasa lebih baik dan kembali menjadi jaejoong yang dulu karena ia tahu hyungnya akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Ahra tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku muak jika terus melihatmu dengan oppaku. Kau harus aku peringatkan berapa kali,hah?" ucap ahra sambil menatap jaejoong dengan penuh rasa benci, pasalnya adik dari calon pacarnya ini selalu saja seperti kutu yang menempel dengan erat pada yunho. Belum lagi ia sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan yunho, hingga kejadian malam itu. "Atau kau ingin aku mengirim orang untuk mengerjainmu,lagi?"

Tubuh yunho membeku mendengar ucapan ahra. Wanita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini. Ia tidak tahu jika wanita itu melakukan sesuatu pada keluarga kecilnya. Ia benci jika ada orang yang mengusik keluarganya karena itu ia selalu menutupi identitas keluarga kecilnya dari pekerjaannya. Yunho bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan kejahatan foto naked pada jaejoong yang ia tahu yoochun dan seunghyun sudah menyelesaikannya. Mereka bersih keras jika pelakunya sudah mereka beri pelajaran.

Jaejoong diam dalam bekunya. Ia masih ingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat ada beberapa orang yang menariknya dan membawanya kesemak-semak untung ada yoochun hyung yang menolongnya dan menghajar orang-orang tersebut. "Berhentilah mengangguku. Sudah ku katakan aku dongsaengnya yunho hyung, seharusnya kau yang menjaga jarak denganku. Bukan memusuhiku. Apa otakmu terbalik?" Seru jaejoong dengan lantang untuk menutupi ketakutanya.

Ahra melangkkah mendekat dengan jaejoong, lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada pundak jaejoong. "Aku bisa saja menghabisimu, jika kau tidak mau menyingkir dari jalanku." Ahra melepaskan tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik. Kau tahu sendiri aku membencimu tanpa alasan. Ketika melihatmu aku langsung membencimu. Jadi ku katakan sekali lagi pergilah dari jalanku." Ucap ahra lalu pergi meninggalkan jaejoong. Berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu pergi dari taman yang sepi itu.

Jaejoong langsung terduduk diatas rerumputan taman. Rasanya tubuhnya seakan seperti jeli yang tak dapat digerakkan lagi. Rasa shock menghinggapinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi sudah kesekian kalinya ia selalu seperti ini. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang sampai berbuat tidak waras padanya hanya untuk mendapatkan hyungnya.

Yunho diam diposisinya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan mendengarkan semua ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika jaejoongnya pernah mengalami hal yang tidak baik. Dia merasa berhutang karena yoochun menyelamatkan jaejoong, dan dia berhutang satu hal pada ahra. Wanita itu sudak keterlaluan. Ia masih terus memperhatikan jaejoong dari tempatnya bersembunyi, tanpa melakukan hal apapun saat ini.

_'kita tahu siapa yang harus menjauh sepertinya... Dasar kutu yang tidak tahu diri malah berusaha menjadi anjing!'_

"Eomma.." Changmin dengan kaki kecilnya menghampiri jaejoong dan memeluknya. Namja kecil itu langsung menghampiri eommanya saat melihat nenek sihir mendekat. Namun karena langkan kakinya yang kecil ia tidak bisa cepat melindungi eommanya.

Jaejoong memeluk changmin yang berdiri didepannya dengan erat. Changmin merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang jaejoong. "Eomma, ghencana? Ada minnie, nanti lau nenek cihilnya datang lagi biar minnie hajal dan bilang pada appa. Minnie akan lindungi eomma."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu tersenyum mendengar ucapan changmin. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya memiliki changmin dan hyungnya. Sampai kapanpun dia akan menjadi sosok yang kuat untuk mereka.

Debu,  
Kusam,  
Box-box kosong,  
lantai yang kering dan berpasir.  
Namja itu menatap sekelilingnya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, kini sosok iblis menghiasi seluruh dirinya. Ia membuka kain putih yang dari tadi mengiasi wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, lalu membuka selotip pada bibir orang tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis yang sangat pelan.

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan matanya yang sangat tajam memandang sosok didepannya. "Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah sekalipun menyentuh keluargaku. Apapun yang terjadi." Ia menarik kursi yang ada didekatnya lalu duduk diatasnya. "Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyentuh keluargaku. Seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu."

"Oppa... Aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Lepaskan, aku."

Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu salah. Aku mungkin akan diam saja, selama hal tersebut baik. Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan, go ahra yang cantik."

"Ku mohon. Hiksss... hikss.. aku tidak bersalah. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran padanya. Agar ia tahu dimana seharusnya ia berada. Dia harus tahu batasnya." Ara berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya.

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar dimana seharusnya kau berada." Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah ahra, lalu berjongkok didepannnya. "Kau cantik tapi sayang hanya wajahmu saja yang menarik, lebih dari itu aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan diluaran sana." Ia mengelus pipi ahra dengan sebuah pisau lipat, lalu membuat sebuah tanda disana.

"Akhhhhkk... appo!" Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mengalir perlahan dari pipinya terus menuruni setiap leku wajahnya hingga leher dan mengendap dalam kaos tipisnya.

"Seperti ini lebih cantik ahra. Jangan berteriak kau membuat kupingku sakit, dan lagi tidak akan ada yang mendengar jeritan cemprengmu itu."

"Lepaskan, oppa." Ahra berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari borgol, dan kakinya juga diborgol. Hingga tampak goresan merah dipergelangan tangan dan kakinya. "Oppa!"

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan wajah yang terhiasi senyum. "Sebenarnya harusnya aku melakukan hal ini dari dulu. Sejak pertama kau mencoba mendekat padaku. Sama seperti mereka." Ia berdiri didepan ahra. "Kau salah orang,ahra."

"Oppa...hiks.. hiks.. Jangan lakukan itu."

DOORRRRR...

Darah segar itu megalir perlahan dari sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Darah segar itu membasahi hingga kelantai, pekat dan kental. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari sesorang yang baru saja ia hilangkan nyawanya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan sambil mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya. "Beristirahatlah, seperti yang lain." Ia tersenyum sedikit, lalu memasukkan smarphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Wings**

Namja itu tersenyum lebar menatap dua orang yang paling disayangnya didunia ini. Keduanya sedang sibuk saling bersaing membangun sebuah istana yang sangat besar. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, hingga smartphonenya berbunyi.

"Ada apa,yoochun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Sedang berlibur dengan keluarga kecilku. Ada masalah apa?" ia membenarkan duduknya. Masih dengan terus memperhatikan keluarganya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab yoochun. "Aku sudah membereskan semuanya."

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu yang terbaik. Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadi teman ku sejak kita kecil. By the way, jangan terlalu sering melenyapkan wanita yang menganggu keluargamu." Ucap yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Hah. Maafkan aku soal itu. Mereka sangat menganggu, padahal aku dekat dengan mereka hanya untuk mencari informasi tapi mereka sok sekali seakaan aku milik mereka." Ia membenarkan tataan rambutnya yang dihembus angin pantai.

"Itu resiko berkerja di dunia yang gelap, sayang." Kata yoochun dengan santainya sementara yunho mendengar langsung membuatnya begidik ngerih mendengarkan kata-kata yang sering dikatakannya pada jaejoong.

"Appa...!"

"Sudah dulu ya... minnie memanggilku." Ia menekan layar smartphonenya untuk mengakhiri sambungan itu. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menghampiri kedua orang yang dicintainya.

Anak kecil dengan pipi yang tembem dengan celana bergambar batman itu belari kedalam dekapan appanya. Orang yang selalu menjadi panutannya setiap saat. Idola yang selalu ada disisinya kapanpun. "Appa.. Lihat, istana minnie." Ucap changmin didalam dekapan appanya. "Baguskan?" Katanya dengan menampakan deretan gigi kecilnya.

"Iya, bahkan ribuan kali lebih bagus dari buatan eomma." Ia tersenyum lebar, sambil memuji istana buatan anaknya. "kesinilah,boo.."

"Kalian kompak sekali, jika sudah mengintimidasiku."

Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta untuk dipeluk eommanya juga. "Minnie, sayang eomma."

"Appa juga sayang eomma." Kata yunho sambil memeluk kedua orang yang disayangnya, tidak lupa membisikkan sesuatu ditelingan "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pembimbing skripsi. Aku tidak suka."

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia malah mengecup bibir namja bermata elang yang selalu ada disisinya, lalu tersenyum.

**#THE END  
/(^_^)/**

Akhirnya tamat...  
Makasih buat semua yang mendukung FF ini...

maaf, karena gk ta sebutkan satu persatu tapi afta ingat kalian semuanya  
maaf juga gk afta edit karena afta paling males ngedit dan ngebaca ulang jadi kyak gini berserak typonya dimana-mana kekekekeke

Sampai jumpa di FF ta yang lain ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING!** Part NC

Buat yang dibawah umur dan tidak suka NC harap keluar dari part ini dan ta tidak terima Bash... 100% NC karya pertama ta.

Maaf jika tidak puas dan maaf rencananya akan ta publish setelah lebaran tapi ada yang bil mana NC-nya tapi ratenya M..

**Jadi dosa tanggung masing-masing ya**...

Masih butuh banyak belajar dan bahasa belum baik sekali!

**And the last, happy read :D**

_** ****WINGS******_

.

.

.

You are our wings

You make us can fly and feel a good of life

You love us like always

.

.

.

"Katakan pada joongie, hyung. Apa yang membuat hyung selalu membiarkan diri hyung selalu terluka hanya untuk joongie dan minnie?"

Yunho menarik jaejoong dalam dekapan hangatnya. Wajah keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, bahkan mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Yunho memasang senyum lebarnya. "Ehm... Jika aku katakan bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kau percaya padaku?" Kedua lengan yunhoberada pada pinggang ramping jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, kedua pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan hyungnya. "Sayangnya joongie percaya pada semua apa yang hyung katakan." Bahkan jika hyungnya mengatakan akan meninggalkannya ia akan dengan seluruh kepercayannya akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hyungnya.

"Anak baik." Yunho mengusap-usap puncak kepala jaejoong. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Aku akan menyeretmu kesisiku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi. Suka atau tidak suka. Bagitu juga dengan changmin. Kalian tahu sudah berapa banyak hal buruk yang ku perbuat karena kalian."

"Joongie tahu." Kata jaejoong lalu mengecup bibir hati yunho. "Gomawo,hyung."

"Saranghae,boo."

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, saling menyecap rasa masing-masing, saling berbagi rasa satu sama lain. Satu memanggut yang lain dan yang lain dengan senang hatinya menerima setiap perlakuan yang diberikan. Tanpa jaejoong sadari ntah sejak kapan tubuhnya dan tubuh namja yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya ini sudah bergemulung diatas ranjang kamar hyungnya.

Yunho berada diatas tubuhnya, memberikan dekapan hangat dan menyejukkan bersama dengan bibir hatinya yang tak pernah henti menyapu bibir cherry jaejoong. Tangan yunho masuk kedalam T-shirt berleher Vneck yang dipakai jaejoong, mengapai apa yang dapat diraihnya tanpa menyisakan satu bagianpun yang tak tersentuh. Bibir hatinya turun dari bibir cherry merah menggoda itu menuju leher jenjang yang putih. Hidung mancungnya menyesap aroma yang menyeruak dari leher itu. Bibir hatinya menempel, memberikan kecupan kecil sebelum memberikan kecupan yang basah, dalam, dan memberikan bekas biru keunguan sebagai tanda kepemillikan.

Tangan jaejoong meremas helaian rambut yunho, tubuhnya menegang namun tidak kaku. Ini bukan yang pertama kali untuk roleplay tanpi ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali menuju tahap yang lebih jauh dan lebih dalam pada arti yang tertentu. Ntah sejak kapan bajunya terlepas dari tubuhnya menampakkan tubuh putih dan mulus yang selalu mengoda setiap saat.

Yunho menghentikan aksinya. Menatap tubuh putih nan indah dibawahnya. Otaknya bahkan sudah tidak dapat diajak kompromi, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti jika sudah seperti ini. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti,boo."

"Gwenchana. Joongie percaya pada hyung."

"Saranghae, baby boo."

"Nado saranghae.."

Yunho kembali menimpa tubuh putih polos half naked milik jaejoong, bibirnya menyesap kembali bibir cherry merah yang selalu mengodanya, menikmati setiap panggutan yang mereka lakukan. Menyapa lidah hangat milik jaejoongnya, membuat lidah keduanya saling bertarung, hingga jaejoong terengah-engah.

"Ahh! Ahh!"

Tangan yunho mengusap, meminin, dan terus mengerjain salah satu nippel jaejoong, sementara bibirnya yang menyesap nippel yang satu lagi. Memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan terus menyesap, menyedotnya, mengigitnya seperti bayi menyusu. Jaejoong terus mendesah dengan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh yunho. Tubuhnya terus menuntut lebih dan lebih. Kedua tangannya meraih T-shirt yang dipakai yunho menariknya hingga T-Shirt itu terlepas dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Menampakkan tubuh coklat nan sexy milik hyungnya ini dengan perut yang memiliki abs berbentuk kotak-kotak yang begitu mengiurkan. Tangan jaejoong tak mau kalah. Satu tangannya mengusap punggung yunho sementara tangan satunya lagi bermain dengan nippel yunho, memelintir nippel itu diantara ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya.

Yunho menarik turun celana kain yang dipakai jaejoong, mendorong dengan salah satu kakinya, sementara bibirnya terus berjelajah keseluruh bagian yang dapat digapai oleh bibir hatinya. Memberikan tumpukkan kissmark dimana saja.

Tangan yunho turun ke bagian bawah tubuh jaejoong, menyapa littel joongie disana dan memaikannya. Mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan sementara bibirnya kembali memanggut bibir cherry jaejoong, dan tangannya yang lain mengerjain nippel jaejoong yang tadi sempat di kerjainya.

"AHHhh... Yunnie hyung... Ahh..."

Desahan jaejoong sudah seperti lantunan lagu yang begitu indah bagi kedua telingan yunho. Yunho menyukai desahan sexy jaejoong yang terus menyebut namanya setiap kali ia menyentuhnya.

"Yunnie..."

Jeritnya perlahan dan tertahan saat dorongan klimaks pertamanya datang. Tubuhnya menegang saat serangan itu menghatamnya. Melambungkan dirinya hingga kelangit ketujuh, membuat napasnya terengah-engah dan rasa bahagia yang melambung jauh didalam dirinya. Membutakan seluruh pikirannya namun menajamkan seluruh bagian saraf sensitivnya.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah jaejoong yang sedang menikamti klimaks pertamanya. Bibirnya yang merah seperti darah, kedua pipi bulat yang berona merah, mata yang terpejam, dan napas yang terengah-engah. Ditambah dengan desahan akan namanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Bagi yunho reaksi dalam sex itu penting. Apakan pasangannya terpuaskan juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Ini akan berlannjut kebagian inti. Kau siap boo?" Yunho berbisik ketelingan jaejoong, lalu menghembuskan napasnya ketelingan jaejoong, mengigitnya kecil, dan menjilatnya. Membuat tubuh jaejoong bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yunho melepaskan celana bahannya dari tubuhnya, menampakkan littel yunnie yang sudah menegang, mengacung kedepan, dan berurat disana. Membuat jaejoong semakin malu dan bersemu merah.

"Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan tapi aku akan berhati-hati dan rileks lah,boo."

Jaejoong bisa merasakan littel joongienya bertemu dengan littel yunnie, saling berdempet satu sama lain. Yunho mengambil ketiga jarinya, memberikannya pada jaejoong dan meminta jaejoong untuk mengemut ketiga jarinya sementara dirinya masih terus mengerjain tubuh polos adik lugunya.

"Ahhh..." Desah jaejoong tertahan saat yunho menarik ketiga jarinya dan dirinya masih terus memberikan kecupan pada seluruh tubuh jaejoong. Yunho mengecup tubuh jaejoong terus dari bibirnya, turun ke bawah mengecup masing-masing nipplenya bergantian, turun ke perut rata walaupun tanpa abs, hingga menuju ke selatan tubuh jaejoong. Menyecup puncak littel joongie, memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, dan memaju mundurkannya.

Jaejoong terus mendesah, kepala bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, kedua pahanya menahan kelapa yunho untuk berada diantara selangkangannya. Memberikan rasa yang luar biasa. Jari telunjuk yunho masuk kedalam hole pink jaejoong, mengerakannya menyentuh apapun yang bisa digampai jari yunho, menambah jari-jarinya pada hole pink jaejoong secara bertahap, dan terus mengemut littel joongie hingga klimaks kedua menghampiri jaejoong.

"AHHhh... Ahh... yunnie...!" Tubuhnya sekali lagi melayang menuju langit tertinggi. Yunho tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya, setelah menelan setengah cairan yang dihasilkan jaejoong, dan sisanya di lumurinya pada littel yunnienya yang sudah menengang sejak tadi.

Yunho menarik tubuh jaejoong, membaliknya, dan menekuk tubuhn jaejoong yang sudah kembali normal. Memposisikan dirinya dibelakang jaejoong yang sudah menekuk menampakkan seluruh hole pinknya didepan yunho. Yunho memposisikan dirinya dan memasukkan littel yunnienya perlahan, walaupun sudah diolesi denggan cairan jaejoong rasanya masih begitu sulit, terlalu ketat dan nikmat yang bercampur manjadi satu. "Ahh...Ahh...Boo..." Yunho mendesah tertahan saat seluruh littel yunnienya masuk seluruhnya. Seluruh sarafnya terpijat oleh dinding hole jaejoong, membuatnya terus menggila. "Ini sungguh nikmat,boo." Tangan yunho mulai kembali berkasi menerjang nipple jaejoong, memelintirnya dan terus menggodanya.

Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mendesah memanggil nama yunho dengan merdunya saat yunho memaju mundurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, menghujamnya trus kedalam, memenuhi dirinya, dan menghentak tubuhnya. Terus menghentakkan tubuhnya, peluhnya sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sejak tadi.

Kedunya saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing. Kegaiatan itu terus memanas setiap detiknya. Saling merajut rasa dan kenikmatan satu sama lain. Mereguh surga dunia bagi keduanya.

"Boojae... Ahhh..."

Desah yunho panjang saat ia mencapai puncaknya, menyemburkan seluruh benih dari dalam tubuhnya, memenuhi seluruh tubuh jaejoong. Terasa penuh bagi jaejoong dan terasakan lega serta bahagia secara bersamaan untuk yunho.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping jaejoong, menarik tubuh jaejoong yang lemas tak bertenaga keatas dadanya, mengusap peluh pada kening jaejoong. Kedua mata indah jaejoong masih terpejam dan napas yang terengah-engah. "Lelah?" Tanya yunho dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lucu melihat tinggah jaejoong yang sangat manis dimatanya. "Tidurlah... Sebentar lagi minnie akan bangun dan langsung lari menerjang kamar ini jika tahu eommanya tidak ada disampingnya."

"Nde.." Jawab jaejoong dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Yunho mengusap punggung polos jaejoong, sebelah tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya, dan terus memperhatikan jaejoong yang mulai terlelah diatas dada bidangnya. "Saranghae mybabyboo..." lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, menuju mimpi bersama boojae tercintanya.

**FIN**

**24 july 2014 '07.03 wib'**

credit** by **Aftajunya twins of seungri

/

*blushing*


End file.
